From There, To Here, To You
by FullMetalDragoness
Summary: Katie is the new girl at the high school. After meeting Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku,she starts to rebuild her shattered life. But just as she starts to settle in, her past catches up with her. What will happen to her and her friends? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

1Hi, I'm Dragon Ridder. This is my second story. I know there are other stories like this, but this story is different. This story has my character in it. If you like her, she's in my other story, American Inuyasha. Please don't flame. I don't hate any of the characters , but I don't really like Kikyo, Kagura, or Kanna, so I will bash them. Now ENJOY!!!

_thoughts_

notes and texts

**Changes in....... stuff**

______________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Do I look like own Inuyasha? Seriously, people, the onlything I own is my cell, my computer, my tv, and my own characters. Thank you. Now, I will leave you to read the story. YAY!!!!!

Right now!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

A red haired girl sat by herself in a train car. Her eyes shone with knowledge beyond her 16 years, and her body radiated with power. Her eyes were green, like the rolling grasslands of her homeland, Oklahoma. Her black leather over coat fanned out around her feet, like a umbrella in the rain. Her red hair fell over her face like a vein as she leaned her head against the cold window. She fiddled with her suitcase handle nervously. _Just where is he?_ She wondered as she looked out into the lights of Tokyo that shone through the train's round window.

The train car's door opened, revealing an old man in a suit. "Ms. Noewell?" she looked up into the kind eyes of her beloved butler, Watson. He was with her always, never wavering in his devotion to her. At first glance, they looked more like grandchild and grandparent. But that was not the case. Their past was twisted and horrid, and it had caused the death of her parents. They had both lived through their horrible past, but it had left scars, both emotionally and physically, on them. But it had also made a bond between them that could never be severed. He would protect her with his life, and she would do the same for him. Between them was a father and daughter love that would rival a true father and daughter's.

"Are you ready, Ms. Noewell?" She nodded, a sad look in her eye. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry Miss. You will be safe. I promise." She smiled back _What did I do to get such a wonderful butler?_

She looked through the window one last time before she followed Watson out the door.

_Just what am I in store for here?_ She wondered, looking up at the cold night sky.

______________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat in the back of the classroom. They had been best friend since.. well, forever, and were rarely separated from one another. Seriously, it was a once in a blue moon to see one of them without the others. Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy black pants. Sango was wearing a black shirt with a long pink skirt. Miroku was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans.

Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna sat at the front. They were the sluts of the school. They were talking about their the boys they liked and sending flirtatious looks at the unfortunate boys.

Koga and his wolf clan were sitting off towards the left, complaining about having to go school and glaring at the girls up front. He was wearing a brown shirt and a pair of brown pants.

"You Perverted Monk !!" `Slap` Inuyasha laughed as Miroku nursed the red slap mark on his cheek. "You`ll never learn, will you?" Sango asked. "Learn what?' Miroku asked innocently. Inuyasha shook his head as he laughed. Sango just glared at him.

Just then, Mr. Myoga walked in the door. "Settle down class. Now we have a new student today. Her name is Katie." As he spoke, a red-haired girl walked in the door. She had on a red shirt on that said `Don`t Mess With Me. I Bite. Hard!` in black, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a long, black, leather sherlock homes like coat. On one wrist was a sapphire bracelet, the other one had a spiked bracelet. Her hair was let loose around her face, making her forest green eyes stand out. Her steel toed boots echoed against the tile as she walked to the front of the class. She shuffled nervously under the judging stares of her new classmates.

**Katie`s P**.**O.V.**

I looked around the classroom. The group up front looked like the school sluts. They were all wearing stuff that would have gotten them thrown out of school in Oklahoma. One had her black hair tied in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a tube top and a miniskirt that was so short that it looked like if she made the wrong move, everyone would see her underpants. The girl beside her had her black her in a bun with feathers sticking out of it. She had a pink halter top on with a matching mini skirt. The last girl had her hair falling around her face, like mine, but her hair was white, and she had white flowers in her hair. She had on a nearly see through white dress that stopped about mid-thigh. I snorted. _D_o _those three have any morals?_

The group on the left were obviously a wolf pack, and the boy that looked like the leader was giving me a flirtatious look. He had tan skin, and pure black hair that was tied in a extremely high pony tail. Seriously, it looked like it was coming out of the top of his head. His eyes were blue, like the sky._ Would he stop looking at me like that ?!_ I thought angrily. The way he was looking at her made me want to puke. Seriously, he was scaring me.

The group in the back looked pretty normal, I guess. The girl had long dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She had pretty brown eyes. She was glaring at the boy beside her. He had brown hair that looked like it was tied in a ponytail. I couldn't really see though. He had a red slap mark on his face, along with a goofy grin, and purplish eyes. The guy beside him is who caught my eye. He had snow white hair, and two doggy ears on top of his head. His eyes were golden, like the color of the sun as it set. And he was looking straight a me.

"Ok, Katie, you may sit next to........ Sango! Sango, please raise your hand, dear." The girl with the high ponytail raised her hand. I made my way over to her, scared out of my wits. I was a really shy person when it came to this things, you see.

**END OF KATIE'S P.O.V. **

"Hello, Katie. I'm Sango, he's Miroku, and that one's Inuyasha." she said. They all nodded when she said their names. "Glad to meet you." she said shyly. _For wearing those clothes, she's strangely shy._ Inuyasha thought. He had unknowingly been staring at her since she got over to their humble little group. And he had been caught by Katie.

"Ummmmmm .......... Sango? Why is that ..... Inuyasha guy staring at me?" she whispered. Sango looked at Inuyasha ,then answered with "I don't know. Want me to ask him?" Katie nodded. Scribbling a note, she threw it at Inuyasha's head. It hit his left ear. He opened the crumbled note carefully, minding his claws.

Hey, Inuyasha why are you staring at Katie? You're freaking the poor girl out!! I'm begininng to think you like her.;)

Inuyasha wrote back quickly.

I'm not staring at her ! :( And what makes you think I like her? I just met her! Who do you take me for, Miroku?!

He threw the note back at Sango. Sango handed the note to Katie for her to read. She glared at the note, and to Sango's surprise, she wrote something on it.

You were so staring at me!!!! Now, tell me why right now before I kick the nose off your face!!!!!

Sango snorted with laughter at reading what she wrote. After e read it, Inuyasha looked scared. Sadly, he didn't answer. And Katie was trying to figure out the best way to kick the nose of his face for the rest of the class. She never did, so don't worry.

**AT LUNCH!!!!! MY FAVORITE PART OF THE DAY!**

Katie sat outside the school, sitting under a maple tree in the courtyard. She was looking at the long, black limo with overly tinted windows that was sitting in front of the school. It was slick and shiny, something anyone would be proud. She sighed and pulled out her red flip phone with a black skin with a picture of a skull on it. She texted something fast and sent it of to her favorite person, Watson.

Watson, dare I ask why you brought the limo to pick me up? And why are you here so early? Wait, do I want to know?

Watson's answer made her smile.

I thought you might like to show it off, Ms. Noewell. Do you want me to leave?

No, I don't want you to leave. Stay where you are, please.

I knew you'd want to show it off. Don't worry, Ms. I won't be leaving.

She smiled and shook her head._ He knows me too well._ She thought as she looked back at her schedule. _Math, Reading ,Art, Science, lunch, language arts._ Standing up, she walked into the school house. Stepping into her next class, she chose a seat in the back besidea window. She listened to the conversation the three sluts were having.

"Kikyo, is that YOUR limo outside?" the one with feathers asked loose ponytail. "Of course, Kagura. Who else would a limo be here for? After all, I'm rich!" She answered in her high, girly voice, flipping the looser parts of her ponytail over her shoulder. They all laughed. _Idiots. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they learn it's really mine! _Katie thought as she sat alone, boring herself to death. Just then, a shadow blocked out the light from the overhead lights.

_What the hell?!_

"Hey, your name is Katie, right?" asked a boy. It was the wolf, the one who stared at her all flirty like! "Yeah, and your name is....?" she asked. "My name is Koga, and you are my women now." he said, his tail wagging behind him. Katie stared at him in horror. _Someone, anyone, HELP ME!_ she screamed in her mind.

As if answering her plead, Kagura noticed Koga just then."KOGAAAAAAA!" Kagura yelled,(A/N dude, she's really O.O.C. ) running over to him, arms out stretched. "Crap!" he jumped over the desks to where his clan was. Luckily, Ms. Keade, the teacher, walked in just then. Koga sat down, but winked at Katie. She threw up her lunch in her mouth. _Why me? _She thought, looking sadly up at the ceiling.

Inuyasha sat five seats away from her. He growled deep in his throat. _How dare Koga do that to her!?!?!_ he thought angrily. Koga heard the growl. _Oh, so he doesn't like me messing with Katie, huh? Well, to bad! She's my girl now! _Koga thought, grinning widely.

**AFTER SCHOOL CUZ I DON'T WANT** **TO WRITE ABOUT HER CLASSES**

Kikyo and her crew swaggered over to the limo, trying to act all cool like. Everyone watched them, even Katie, who smirked. _I wonder how Watson will take this? _She thought. Damn, she wanted to laugh at the stupidity of those girls, thinking that was Kikyo's limo! _God, their idiots._ _I hoped Watson doesn't get to pissed._ She snorted. _I'll let them get a little humiliated. _

Watson stepped out from the car with a scowl set on his face. "Just who are you?" Kikyo looked shocked, but she quickly recovered. "Kikyo, duh! This limo is mine!" His eyes hardened. "No, it is not. It is the mistress's. Please leave." Katie blushed. He knew how much she hated it when he called her that.

"Yeah, and just who is your 'mistress?' she asked. He shook his head. " I have no need to tell the likes of you." he said simply. She glared. "Tell me who your master is now! It's me! Because That is MY limo!" she was starting to rant. Her patience was frying up. Her friends glared at the Watson angrily. Who was this old guy telling Kikyo what was hers and what wasn't?! He shook his head. "You are not my master. Now leave me alone." he said simply. He was also was losing his patience.

She glared at him with unbridled hatred. She had now lost all of her patience. "OK ! SO JUST WHO IS THIS LAME MASTER OF YOURS ?!!! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT !!! WHO IS THIS LAME, BITCH OF A PERSON THAT YOU CALL 'MASTER'?!?!?!?!?!?! TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Her friend's nodded stuipdly. Katie gasped and Watson glared at her. _She's in for it now. _Katie thought. She hoped Watson wouldn't lose control of his emotions. Last time that happened, someone got hurt really bad. And Katie did not want to deal with that again. She could see the anger boiling in his eyes. _Shit._ She thought, still watching from the side lines. She was trying to figure out if she should step in.

"You will not speak of the Ms. like that." he said angrily, pushing up his spectacle. In lighting speed, he was directly in front of them. Kikyo tried to hit him, but he caught her wrist and squeezed. "Ow!" she yelled. But he grinned and squeezed harder. Kikyo swung her other fist at him, but Watson caught that one too. She was starting to whimper as both of her wrists were being slowly crushed . Katie could see where this was going. He was trying to defend her honor, but this was getting out of control!

"WATSON!!" she yelled angrily. Everyone looked at her. She hated being stared at, but she had to stop Watson. She walked down the pathway of people that Kikyo and her cronies had walked down. Watson let go of Kikyo's hands and turned to Katie as she walked down the way. Her black over coat wiped around her feet, making her look profession and an unneeded foot taller. Her red hair blew in the wind as her green eyes flashed angrily. The air around her sparked with the power she seemed to hold. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

"Ms. Noewell." he said, bowing gracefully at the waste. "Watson, just what was that?" she asked, bitting her tongue to keep from saying something even more rash. "She called you a bitch. You know I will not stand for that, Ms. Noewell." he said, throwing a glare in Kikyo's direction._ The new girl is this guy's master?! Is she rich?! _Kikyo thought. "Just start the car, Watson." She said, waving her hand in a tired fashion. He nodded, and climbed into the drivers side of the vehicle. Katie turned to Kikyo. "Sorry about Watson, He's very protective. Do you need me to look at your wrists?" Kikyo shook her head dumbly. Katie nodded, said her good-bye, then climbed into the passenger seat of the lavish limo.

About a mile down the road, Katie said,"You did a good job, Watson, but please, no more attacking people at the tip of a hat." Katie said as she sighed tiredly. Watson smiled and said "Whatever you say, Ms. Noewell."

(The following is everyone's thoughts as they watched Katie's limo ride away.)

Inuyasha:_ What the hell ?! Is she rich or something ?!?!_

Sango: _Dude, what just happened? Am I the only one confused?_

Miroku: _Damn it! Forgot to ask that new girl her number! (_Perv)

Koga: _She is soooo mine._

Kikyo and her creepy peeps : _She's rich!! We need her in our group!!_

________________________________________________________________________________

_READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOU ARE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW OR ARE JUST PLAIN NICE!_

So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Remember, I don't hate any of the characters, but I don't like Kikyo very much. If you have a problem with that, I'm sorry, but I will not change my mind. My southern stubbornness will not allow me to. She tried to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. That is enough for me to dislike her. If you think that me disliking her wrong, then don't read the rest of the story. I ask you though, do not flame me on my views.I would never do that to anybody, so please don't do it to me. Can't we just agree to disagree?

REVIEW!!!!!!! PLZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN_ BUNNIES!!!_

DON'T YOU WANT TO SAVE THE BUNNIES?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?

_FREE BROWNIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) _:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

I LIKE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND OREOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND FITA RITA'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEWERS BUTTON AND YOUR WILDEST DREAMS WILL COME TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_p.s. _You have now read 12 pages of my weird shit. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Dragon here. How are all of you? Thank you for the reviews. Here are some quick answers to the reviews. Remember, if you like this story, check out my other story, American Inuyasha.

Inulover88: Thank you.

Chaseslover: Glad to met you. I don't hate Kikyo, just really dislike her.

Aandm18: Good to hear from you, friend. Glad you like it.

Now, on with the story!

Notes, texting and singing

_thoughts_

**Changes in stuff**

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

Watson slipped the key into the door of Katie's new house. It had two stories, and on the outside, it looked like mansion made of stone. Katie's eyes bulged at the sight. Watson had been keeping her in a hotel for a week, saying 'I want the house to be ready when you come, Ms. Noewell.'

"Watson, I thought we agreed to something.....discreet." she said, stepping into the house. The entrance hall was large and spacious, and had a large glass chandelier hung over their heads. On the east wall was a 5ftx8ft painting of Katie, dressed in a black lace dress that pooled at her feet. Her hair fell around her face in a pretty way, while her lips formed a smile that didn't quite make it to her sad eyes. The west wall had yet to be decorated, but a old suit of armor with a axe in hand stood at attention beside a door.

"I know, Ms. Noewell, but when I saw this house, I thought, ' This is the right one.' So, I bought it." Watson said, smiling as he watched her look around. She walked over to the west wall. She touched the wall with her finger tips.

"Watson? Can we put something up on this wall?" she asked. Watson looked at her, surprised. "Why, of course, my lady. What are you thinking?" Katie turned around, smiling for the first time that day. "A painting of the man of the house, Watson C. Dorez." she said. Watson smiled back . "If that is what you wish, Ms. Noewell." he said. "Now, how about I show you the rest of the house?" Katie nodded, then followed him into the next room.

It was a dining room, with a long glass table. The walls were a dark blue, and a glass chandelier hung over the middle of the table. There was a door at the other end of the room probably leading to the kitchen.

"Do you like the dining room, Ms?" he asked. She nodded, looking around. He walked over to the adjoining door. "This way to the kitchen, Ms. Noewell." Watson called to the dazed sixteen year old millionaire. She nodded and slowly walked to his side. He opened the door for her.

The kitchen was big, with a walk in fridge and a walk in dry storage closet. There was a large cooking space in the middle of the room, with a sink, cutting space, and a stove and oven. She spun around, then raced into the dry storage. "These are some of the best ingredients I've ever seen, Watson!" she said. She stuck her head out of the door. "Where'd you get all this?" she asked . Watson grinned. "I have connections." he said simply. She nodded, trusting her old friend. She ran out of there and into the walk in fridge. "This is the best, Watson!!" she yelled, looking at all the frozen foods she could throw together. Watson simply smiled as he watched her race around the fridge.

"I know something that will make you even happier." he called over to her. She put down the frozen turkey breast and walked over to him. "Oh, yeah? Just what is that?" she asked. He walked out of the room with a simple, "Follow me." She followed him back out into the entrance hall and into a door in the west hall.

It led into a large, pitch black room. She looked at where she thought Watson was. She could hear him mumbling a couple feet from her. "Just where is that light switch? Sorry about the wait, Ms. Noewell." he called. "`S ok, Watson. But just what is this room?" She got her answer when he flipped on the light switch.

It was a huge movie room, with a huge screen and rows of ....... couches? "I love it, but what's with the couches?" she asked while she ran down the isles and hopping on couch after couch. Watson laughed as he watched her jump around like a frog on crack. "I don't know why they're here, the old owners had them put in." he said. She had made her way down to the first row, where she was staring at the wide/tall screen in awe. "Hey, Watson? I think I'm in love.... with a movie screen!" She yelled, running up the isles and giving her butler a bone crushing hug.

"Ms. Noewell, I'm happy for you, but.... I ... can't.... breathe..." he choked out. She let go sheepishly. "Sorry Watson." she said, her cheeks red. Watson smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ms. Noewell. Now, Why don't you go and pick your room?"she nodded and ran out of the room to pick her own dwelling.

Watson watched her run out of the room. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Mr. Noewell, can you see your daughter now? I hope you can. She's happy with her new home. Don't you worry about her up there. I will keep the promise I made you." he pushed up his monocle with a gloved hand.

"I will protect the young mistress with my life, as you and your wife did."

**With Katie **

Katie ran from room to room, throwing open the doors to each room and only sticking her head in for a second before running to the next. "Watson!! This is amazing!!" she yelled at her caring old butler as he came up the grand staircase that led down to the entrance hall. He smiled as she ran from room to room. Everything she did today made him laugh or smile. She was like a new born. Adventuress and excited and fun to watch. She stopped at the last room in the hall.

The room was dark blue. There was a Japanese style bed, walk in closet, and dresser. There was another door on the east side of the room, while the walk in closet was on the west. The north side was all window with black lace shades. There was plenty of room to walk around and put her things.

The walk in closet was black, with three racks for clothes, six drawers for undergarments, and four display cases for jewelry. There were two bright lights over head that made the room light up like a lawn at Christmas time.

She threw open the curtains to look out to see the view from this enchanting room. She could see the drive way that led down the hill her house sat on, the road to the school, and the wonderful park across from her home. She could see the bare trees that were scattered in bunches around the park, and she could see the flag pole that flew her schools colors.

She opened the door on the east wall to see it was a bathroom. There was a large bath tub with air jets all around. The room was painted Blue, with grey marble for the sink and tub. The floor was also made of grey marble. Slowly, Katie sat down, then laid down on the cold stone floor.

"Miss, What are you doing?" Watson asked as he walked into the bathroom to see his employer laying on the floor with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. "Just thinking about stuff, Watson." she said, not opening her eyes. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She was sure acting weird all the sudden.

"Hey, Watson do you think we could put that painting of my parents on the wall outside my door?" she asked out of no where. Watson, who had been walking out of the bedroom, spun around and looked at the bathroom doorway in astonishment. Then he smiled sadly and hung his head. A single tear ran down his face and dropped to the dark stone floor.

"Of course, Ms. Noewell."

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN**

Inuyasha flopped ungracefully down on to his couch as he grabbed the remote and, like most guys in the world, he started flipping channels. He was watching ghost hunters on Sci-fi when his cell phone went off. Already half-scared out of his wits, Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, only to blush and pick up his cell.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey Inuyasha, it's Miroku. Do you mind if I come over?" he asked. Inuyasha leaned back against the couch. "Sure, dude. When you get here, walk right in. The doors unlocked." As soon as he said that, Miroku walked through the door, grinning wildly. He hung up and hopped on to the couch. "You've been waiting outside my door for how long?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to glare at his best friend, failing greatly.

"Only long enough to hear you scream when your phone went off." Miroku said, trying not to laugh. Inuyasha glared angrily at his friend. "If you tell anyone, I'll rip your arm off."

Miroku held his hands out in front of him. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, This is our secret." Inuyasha snorted, but didn't say anything.

"So, why were your eyes glued to the new girl most of the day?" Miroku asked, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha spit out his root beer. "W-what do you mean?! I wasn't looking at her!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing his now empty root beer can at Miroku. He dodged, then said, "Inuyasha, don't deny it. You were looking at her most of the day. I saw you staring at her. Then again, so was I....." Miroku got a far off look in his eyes as he remembered watching her like the stalker he is.

"You perv. And anyway, I wasn't staring at Katie!" he yelled. Inuyasha was getting angrier by the minute. Miroku rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject. Too hours later, Miroku left. Inuyasha laid down in his couch, his hands behind his heads.

_I was staring at her. Why, I don't know. I just met her, so it's not because I like her.... maybe its because she looks so much different from the rest of us. Yeah, that must be it._

Inuyasha sat up, happy with his answer. Walking to the bathroom, he took a quick shower, then went to bed. It was 9:30.

**THE NEXT MORNING, AT KATIE'S PLACE**

Katie stood up and stretched. She had slept well in her new bedroom, and couldn't help but smile. She hadn't unpacked yet, she would do that after school that day. Sighing, she pulled open the black lace curtains back so she could watch the sun rise. Opening the window, she sat on the edge of the window and let her legs dangle beside the stones that made up the outside structure. She straighten out her black night gown and looked at the barely visible sun that could be seen on the horizon.

"So beautiful...." she sighed, swinging her legs back and forth. Slowly, she started humming, then she started singing.

Father once said to me, many moons ago......

**ASASASASASASASASAS**

Thats the end. Bye bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Dragon here. Not much to say, so.....

To The Silent Orion: Glad you like it. Hope I didn't pressure you into reading this. ^.^

To Aandm18: Glad you liked the last chapter. I don't get your question, but here's a simple answer: She does want him to put it up. Ok? Hope that cleared it up. ^.^

To Inulover88: Sorry it was so short. I'm trying to make them long, but sometimes it doesn't come out the way I wanted it. *cries for letting down a reviewer.*

To Chaseslover01: You're the second person who wants Katie's room, besides myself. I have now updated, so are you happy? ^.^

Now on with the story. Hope everyone loves it. ^.^ (I've been doing that a lot lately)

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ASASASASASASASASASAS**ASASASASASASASA**ASASASASASASASA**

Kate drove up to the school building on her slick, black motorcycle. It was a two seater, with Blood red flames on the sides. The only way everyone new it was her was the fact she was wearing the same black coat she had worn the day before, the one that wiped around her feet when she walked.

"Katie, darling!" someone yelled as Katie took her helmet. She looked over to see Kikyo and her cronies running over to her. She sighed, but put on a fake happy face that almost everyone around her could see through. But Kikyo could only see dollar signs as she walked over to her.

"Katie, how are you today?" Kikyo said in her annoying girly voice. The other two nodded stupidly. "Fine." Katie said, staring to walk away. "Wait!" Kikyo yelled, clinging on to Katie's sleeve. Katie looked over her shoulder. "Yes? What's so important?" she asked monotonously. Kikyo stepped back and started blabbering on and on about random things that came to mind, her followers nodding dumbly. They were so rapped up in making an interesting conversation that they didn't notice Katie walk away slowly.

_Weirdos.......... _she thought, sitting down under a maple tree. School didn't start for another thirty minutes, so she had some time to kill. Why not finish that homework she didn't get to last night?

**With Inuyasha and the gang.**

"Inuyasha, did you see that?" Sango asked as she stared at the still jabbering Kikyo. Inuyasha and Miroku also stared in wonder. "I think I did." He said. Miroku nodded when asked the same question. "She walked away from Kikyo." Sango whispered. You see, Kikyo was a rich snobby girl who had become popular through fear and ruthlessness. No body really liked her, but didn't call her out because she could easily make your school life horrible. The only people who had were Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Koga.

"I'm going to find Katie right now." Sango said, standing up and she started walking with a purposeful step. Inuyasha and Miroku scrambled after her. Inuyasha used his nose to find her quickly. "Know her scent by already, Inuyasha?" Miroku teased. Inuyasha growled, but didn't say anything.

Miroku was the first to spot and.... er, 'greet her.' Miroku style. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her chest. He was promptly knocked out by Katie, Sango and Inuyasha.

"Sorry about our friend, Katie." Sango said, sitting beside her. Katie shifted nervously, but grinned. Inuyasha was staring at her again. And once again, it was scaring her again. Sango noticed, and elbowed Inuyasha. "Stop staring at her." she whispered. He glared at Sango, but stopped staring at Katie. It seemed to calm her down, if just a little bit.

"We just saw you walk away from Kikyo." Sango said. Katie looked at her, surprised. "You make it sound as though I'm the first." she said, putting her homework away. Sango smiled. "No, me, Inuyasha, and Miroku were the first. Koga followed soon after." she hugged Katie. "You're the kind of person we look for in a friend." she cried. Katie stared at the back of Sango's head with one eyebrow raised. "Umm..." Katie said, looking at Inuyasha for help. Inuyasha shrugged. He sure as heck didn't know hat to do.

Sango let go and stared Katie in the eyes. "Do you what to sit with us at lunch?" she asked. Inuyasha looked between the two, not knowing what the hell was going on. Katie nodded, smiling back. Just then, the bell rang. And Kikyo learned she had been talking to herself for thirty minutes.

Katie walked into class to see that she was the first one to come in. She walked over to the seat beside the window. She sighed, and looked out the window. She had to be more careful when she sat on the edge of the window seal. She had nearly fallen off after she had finished singing her song. She blushed at the memory.

"Well, if it isn't my girl." Koga said, swaggering into the room. Katie blew a strand of hair out of her face, but refused to answer. "Hey, love. Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked, walking over to her. She sighed, then turned around. "I don't remember agreeing to be 'your girl'." she growled. Koga took a step back before recovering. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to go out with me? Did Ihear a yes? Ok, we're official!" he said, walking over to try and give her a hug.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stepped in to see Katie beating the living shit out of Koga. She looked up at them and smiled. "Hey guys." she said, kicking Koga one last time before sitting back down. Sango sat down beside her after telling the boys to put Koga and his books on the other side of the room.

"Should I ask about that?" Sango asked. Katie, still glaring at Koga's unconscious body, said, "That bastard dared to tell me that I was 'his girl'. I never agreed to that." she barked angrily. Inuyasha growled, Sango gasped, Miroku glared. "How dare he?!" all of them yelled. Katie smiled. "That's what I said." she answered. All of them laughed as Koga woke up, saying, "What just happened?"

**LUNCH!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha snorted milk out his nose as Katie did her impression of Koga getting his ass kicked. Sango was falling over, clutching her stomach. Miroku was laughing so hard, he couldn't have any perverted thoughts. "I'm laughing too hard!!" Sango yelled between laughs. Katie just grinned. Finally, Miroku recovered, and sadly, started acting like himself. He groped both Katie and Sango at the same time. "Henti!" they both yelled, hitting him over the head. Inuyasha laughed harder, if that was possible. Katie looked around the small table.

_This has to be the most funny, strange, and crazest bunch I've ever been around._

**AT KATIE'S HOUSE.**

Katie laid down on her fluffy bed and sighed. The whole day Kikyo and her cronies had been trying to talk her, and Koga had kept bothering her. It was pretty annoying.

"Ms. Noewell? Do you want me to help you unpack?" Watson asked, walking in. Katie shook her head. "How about the picture of my parents? Is it up yet?" she asked. Watson nodded. "Up and as beautiful as ever." Katie nodded. "That's good to hear." she said Watson nodded. "See you soon, Watson." she called as he walked out the door. She looked at the boxes of clothes and trinkets and posters that surrounded her. "Better start now" she said, getting up.

**AT INUASHA'S HOUSE**

"Ha I win!!" Miroku yelled, throwing the Wii controller in the air. Inuyasha snorted, then demanded a rematch. Miroku laughed, but accepted. They both went back to playing-bowling. Yes, they were worked up over a game of bowling. Sad, isn't it?

Sango sat on the couch, watching the two of them. She couldn't help but wonder why guys were so competitive. Never made sense to her. Poor girl probably never would understand.

"Hey guys, do you want me to call Katie?" she asked. Both men turned around. "You got Katie's number?" They both asked. She nodded. She pulled out her cell and started dialing.

**AT KATIE'S PLACE**

Katie shifted through her collection of stuff when she came across a sword and a stuffed bear. Tears came to her eyes as she looked between the two. They were the two last things her parents had given her before they died. She sat down at the edge of her bed and cried. Sh e remembered the words her dad told her when he gave them to her

**Flashback:**

"**Katie, the sword is to protect yourself, and the bear is to comfort you."**

**End Flashback**

"What good is a sword if I can't protect those close to me?! What good is something to comfort me when I can't comfort others?1 she yelled into her pillow. Then, her cell went off.

Katie wiped her teary eyes and took three deep breathes. "Hello?" she asked. "Katie? It's Sango. What to come over to Inuyasha's?" Sango asked. ".....Sure, I guess. What's the address?" Katie asked. Sango told her, then hung up. Katie sighed and laid back down.

What had she gotten herself into?

**AT INUYASHA'S**

Katie stood outside an apartment that Sango had said was Inuyasha's. She was still nervous, though she knew she shouldn't get so worked up about this. She knocked twice, then waited. She could hear people moving inside, then she heard "Inuyasha, move! That's probably Katie!" That was Sango's voice.

Sango opened the door and smiled gratefully. "Katie! Thank God! I thought these boys were going to kill me!" Sango said, ushering Katie into the spacious apartment. Both guys were standing in front of the tv, swinging their arms in an attempt to beat the other man. Katie laughed at how funny they looked.

"Katie! Good to see ya!" Inuyasha hollered over his shoulder "Hello, Katie. Looking pretty as ever." Miroku said, slipping away from the tv to grope her butt. Katie slapped him, knocking him out.

"Does this mean I win by default?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone that was awake laughed.

**ASASASASASASASASASASAS**ASASASASASASASASASASAS**ASASASASASASASAS**

Well, that's it for now. Remember, REVIEW OR ZOMBIE BUNNIES WILL COME AND KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Dragon here. Glad to hear from you peoples. So...............

To Aandm18: Your not a dork. I'm sorry I didn't make that part clear. Anyway, glad you like Katie's bike. Yes, Koga needs to learn how to treat a women.

To The Silent Orion: Sorry for pressuring you. I didn't mean to. Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter.

Anyway, I disclaim everything, and I ask-no beg you to review. Please.

ASASASASASASASA**SASASASASASASASASASA**SASASASASASASASAS**ASASASAS**

Katie fell on to her bed. She had just spent five hours at Inuyasha's, playing video games, and talking about school. They asked her what it was like living in the U.S., what her home state of Oklahoma was like, things like that.

She looked around her room to see that Watson had unpacked for her. The only thing that wasn't up were her posters. She sighed, got up, and started figuring out where to put them.

There were only two posters, one of We The Kings, a famous American band, and the other was of Jeff Dunham and his puppets. He was a famous ventriloquist, and Katie was a big fan. Speaking of ventriloquists.......

Katie pulled a puppet off the top of a dresser and set it on her lap. "Hello, Sam." she said to it. "Hello........"

**AT INUYASHA'S**

Inuyasaha sat on the edge of his bed. Miroku had been the last to leave his house. Katie and Sango has left together around six, while Miroku had stayed for two more hours. It hadn't been to good, because Miroku always won the games. But it hadn't been Inuyasha's fault! Miroku kept teasing him about his 'crush' on Katie.

**FLASHBACK**

**Inuyasha swung the wii remote like a tennis racket, hitting the ball on the screen. "Yes!" he yelled as Miroku missed the well placed hit. Inuyasha did a little happy dance before getting back into the zone as Miroku served the ball.**

"**So, Inuyasha, should I ask why you talked to Katie so much?" Miroku asked, hitting Inuyasha the ball. "I wasn't talking to her any more then any one else." he said, hitting the ball hard at Miroku. "It seemed to me that you found her extremely interesting." miroku answered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She's not from around here. Hell, she's not even from this side of the world." he said. He was quickly tiring of this conversation.**

"**Inuyasha, why don't you just admit you like her? She is very pretty, and her-." He couldn't finish because Inuyasha had hit him on the head. "Hey, look! I got a point!" Miroku yelled as he got up from the blow. Inuyasha glared at the monk.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha growled. Stupid prying Monk! He didn't like Katie, they were just friends. He wasn't like that lecherous monk. At least, he didn't think he was. _I don't like Katie. We're just friends. Keh, stupid monk, making me think about stupid things. _He sighed, then got up to take a bath.

**AT KATIE'S HOUSE: JUST BEFORE DAWN**

Katie got up and stretched, Once again, she pulled the black lace curtains away for the window to gaze at the small tip of the sun she could see as it rose. She opened the window and sat on the edge, watching the park below start to shine as the sun hit it just right.

Slowly, Katie once again started singing the song that had been pasted down in her family for generations.

Father once said to me, many moons ago, a demon hand will defend

Mother said one day, there is something you must know, a mortal hand will sustain

Two hands together, incomplete alone

Balance and union, and the gate will open.

Go my children go, go to crimson flame.

To save Our children. The lights of memory will burn and burn

Katie sighed, and looked out over her new house on a hill. She looked out over the lawn, and how it sloped down to the unoccupied road. This was her new home. And there was nothing she could do about it.

**AT SCHOOL**

Katie was once again the first in, but this time, there wasn't anything on the board. She raised one eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku crashed into the room, scaring the heck out of Katie. "What the hell?!" she screamed. Inuyasha looked up first and flinched. "Don't scream, women! My demon ears are ringing now!" he hollered back. She stuck her tongue out at him, but helped them up anyway. "So, why did you run all the way here?" she asked. Sango explained that they were racing, and it was most likely a tie.

"No way! Really!?" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. Sango hit him over the head as Katie laughed. Miroku grinned, then groped both girls. He was promptly knocked out.

The rest of the class walked in soon after. Everyone was laughing and talking when the teacher opened the door. "SILENCE!!" He yelled. Everyone was scared into their seats, sitting perfectly still.

"Now, I have to tell you that our school has a overload of students, so we will have to send some students to a boarding school called Wings of Freedom. It's for very smart students, so you will be taking a test to see if you will one of the students to change schools." he said, passing out the test. "Begin!" he yelled. The kids went to work, answering the questions.

**AFTERWARDS**

Katie, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat in their home room, shifting nervously. Everyone was nervous as their teacher scanned the tests into the computer. Finally, he typed in some numbers, then dismissed the class. "When you come back, I will have the names of the students who will bee leaving us." he said as the kids left the classroom.

"Well, that was weird." Katie said. The others agreed. "I hope we aren't separated." Miroku said, once again groping the girls. "Henti!" they yelled, slapping him silly. Inuyasha laughed. "I have to agree with Miroku." Katie said shyly. All of them looked at her in amazement. "I mean, you guys are the only friends I've made so far, and you know I don't have a good time making new ones." she explained. They nodded. "Yeah, I miss everyone too." Sango agreed. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed too.

"INU-BABY!!" someone yelled out. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sighed while Katie looked around, wondering who had yelled. Kikyo ran out of the crowd and tried to throw her arms around he, but he side stepped, so she fell straight on her face. Katie laughed behind her hand. Kikyo glared at her, then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inu-baby, why don't you leave these losers and come hang with me?" she asked. Inuyasha pushed her away from him, growling. "Don't tell me what to do! And anyway, these guys aren't losers, they're my friends!" he yelled at her. Kikyo has had a crush on Inuyasha since the six grade, and hated the ones he hung out with because they were 'taking him away from her,' as she saw it. She now hated Katie because she, like everyone else, thought Inuyasha liked Katie. And that pissed her off.

"You know you want to come with, Inu-baby. You know you do." she said as she tried to lean against him, batting her eye lashes. Inuyasha once again stepped out of the way, landing him behind Katie she looked over her shoulder, once again giggling behind her hand. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, then blushed.

Kikyo stomped off, while Katie looked around at the angry faces of Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. "Stupid, annoying bitch!" Inuyasha growled. Sango and Miroku agreed while Katie barely moved her head up and down. Inuyasha noticed her silence, and as Sango and Mirokuwalked away, he gave her a pat on the back "Hey, you can speak up around us, you know. Don't worry about sounding strange. You're new here. You can ask anything you want. You don't have to be shy around us." he flashed a toothy grin. "Just relax." Katie looked at him with wide eyes, then nodded her head and smiled.

**AFTER LUNCH**

"OK class, I have the results from the test, and I have to say, the number of kids who will be leaving was more then I thought." he said, straightening the papers on his desk. "The following will be leaving us: Katie Nowell, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sango Kira, Koga Wolfgang, Miroku Houshi, and Kikyo Losano. Katie smiled at her friends, while Kanna and Kagura cried over the lost of Kikyo, and Koga grinned at Katie, who avoided his looks at all costs.

"At the school, you will dorm rooms, and you will stay in them during the day. Weekends, you can go home, or wherever you want." the teacher explained, handing the chosen students their transfer papers.

**AFTER SCHOOL, KATIE'S HOUSE.**

"........ So, I'll have to pack my stuff again, sadly." Katie said, showing Watson the transfer papers. He nodded, but looked at her questionably. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ms. Nowell?" he asked, the pen in his hand hanging over the dotted line the guardians were to sign. She nodded. "It's ok Watson. I can protect myself. I'd be more worried about you." Watson had by this time signed the paper, and handed it back to her with a raised eyebrow. "Worried about me?" he asked. She nodded.

"If he finds out we moved here, he'll think I'm here, when really it's just you. What if you get hurt?" she asked. He smiled. "Don't worry. He won't find us." he said, giving Katie a hug. "......Thanks, Watson." She said. He smiled again then let her go. "You better start packing." he said. She nodded, then ran up the stairs to her room. Watson could hear her throwing random stuff into suitcase, and the occasional cuss word.

"Oh dear, she's becoming her father."

**THE NEXT MORNING. KATIE'S HOUSE.**

Katie slide into the passenger of her limo, talking merrily with Watson. This would be the first time Katie stayed way for any period of time. She was scared, yet excited. It was a very new experience.

Watson dropped her off at her new school with a smile and a tip of the hat. She took out her two suitcases, and waved good bye as she watched her limo and her guardian drive out of sight.

"Hey Katie!" Sango yelled, running over to her, Inuyasha and Miroku at her heels."Hey." she said, waving at them. She looked at the big, unnerving school behind her friends and swallowed.

What had see gotten herself into this time?

ASASASASASASASASA**SASASASASASASASAS**ASASASASASASASA**SASASASA**

Bye bye for now. Remember, REVIEW!! Or I kill you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Dragon Here. Sorry I took so long updating. Lets start this fic, shall we?

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!

**ASASSASASASASASASASASASAS**ASASSASASASASASASAASASA**SASASASAS**

Katie, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked towards the large, over ground school building in awe. It was so big and old looking that it looked haunted. "This place is... big...." Katie said, staring nervously at the unnerving grey building before them. Sango nodded. "Looks like a jail." she said. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Katie agreed.

They stepped inside into the silent corridor, their footsteps echoing loudly against the polished floors. The floors and walls were the same depressing grey as the outside of the building. No one said anything as Katie led the way to the office. The lady behind the desk was a grey haired women who had a large smile on her face.

"Hello. You must be some of the new students! What are your names?" she said cheerfully. Sango stepped forward and introduced them. "I'm Sango Kira, that's Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha Takahashi, and she's Katie Nowell." The lady, who had been trying to writing their names, stopped and stared at her. "Nowell?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. Sango nodded. The lady went on to ask how to spell the others names, but kept an eye on, Katie who was doing the same to the lady.

"Well, I'll be taking these to the principal. You all take a seat." she said, walking into the room behind the counter. As soon as she stepped into there, she lost her smile.

"Sir, I have some news." she said seriously, setting the papers down on his desk. He nodded for her to continue. "Sir, one of the children's name's is Nowell." the man leaned forward. "Nowell? Are you sure?" she nodded. He leaned back, with the smallest of smiles.

"So, there's one left, huh? That's good. I was afraid they were all dead for a while there."

ASASASASAS

"Here's your room, kids." she said, opening the door to a large room. There was a t.v., a couch, and a coffee table in the living room. There was a kitchen connected to the living room, while a small hall way led to two bathroom's and two bedrooms, each containing a bunk bed, two dressers, and a closet.. "You can decorate it how ever you want. You will be in this room for four years, after all." she smiled, gave them each a key, and left.

Katie walked into the small hallway and walked into the first bedroom and set her stuff down. Sighing, she looked out the window. There were bars on it. _I miss my room already._ she thought, unpacking her stuff into the red wood dresser to her right.

Sango burst through the door, slamming it behind her. "Katie!" she yelled, running behind Katie. Miroku ran through the door, grabbed Sango, and walked out the door, Sango kicking and screaming the whole time. Inuyasha walked in and sat down on the bed, narrowly missing the upper bunk.

"Sorry 'bout them. Sango stole something from his suitcase." he explained as he watched her unpack. Katie nodded, to shy to say anything. He didn't seem to mind she silence. He occasionally commented on the yells coming from the living room, or Sango and Miroku's thundering footsteps. Katie listened silently.

Katie was just finishing up when Sango thoundered in, followed shortly by Miroku, both of them bumping into Katie. The book she was holding was thrown into the air, landing beside Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku promptly ran out, screaming and yelling the whole time.

Inuyasha looked at the book with a raised eyebrow. There were strange symbols, and foreign writing on the cover. It was locked shut with a large lock. He handed it to Katie with a sigh."I can't make heads or tales of this." She smiled as she took it from him. "Not a lot of people can. I still can't read it." she said quietly. Inuyasha grinned. "So neither of us knows what it says?" she nodded. "But I' learning." she said. He smiled bigger. "Will you teach me to read it when you learn?" he asked. She nodded again. Inuyasha held out his hand. "Promise?" He asked. Katie shook his hand with a smile. "Promise."

But when they finished shaking hands, Inuyasha didn't let go. In fact, he just held her hand and looked into her eyes. He just stared. Katie stared back, not knowing what to do. He opened his mouth to say something when Sango yelled for Katie to come see something. Katie ran out of the room while Inuyasha leaned back on to the bed.

He stared at his hand and sighed. _What the hell did I just do?! _he thought. But he couldn't help but smiled at the thought of her surprised face. Then he bolted up-right as he realized what he was doing.

_SHIT!! Maybe Miroku was right...... Maybe I do like Katie!!_

ASASASASASSASASASASASASASASSASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAASASASAA

Katie walked in to see Miroku sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, mumbling "No... no..... no....". Sango stood by the window, bashing her head against the stopped long enough to point out the window. "Look." she said simply before bashing her head again.

Katie looked out to see Kikyo swaggering up the walk way, a man carrying her many bags following her, occasionally stumbled over his own feet. She could see Kikyo turn and yell at him. Katie growled, then turned away.

"Damn." was all she said, glaring at Kikyo out of the corner of her eye. Sango nodded between her head bashings, and Miroku nodded as he muttered "No..... No....."

Suddenly, Katie smiled mischievously and a crazy glint appeared in her eyes. "Sango, I have an idea..."

ASASAASSAASAASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAASASASASASA

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway,, you know the drill. Review. Or I'll be mad and sad and kill myself.

Maybe.....

BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Holla Peoples. Ready for the Chapter? Good!

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

I sat up in shock. Could I really like Katie as more then a friend? It seemed weird, in way, but also right. I didn't know what to think, really. Then I got an idea. Maybe it was just the moment. I had to watch myself around her and see if I still acted like that.

**OUT OF INU-BAKA'S P.O.V.**

Deep inside Inuyasha's head, his common sense chibi hit itself on the head over and over again with a two by four. It couldn't believe how stupid he was.

Inuyasha stepped into the living room to the weirdest scene ever. Sango was sitting at her laptop with her printer hooked up to it. She was trying to type something up, but she nearly fell out of her chair after ever word because she was laughing so hard. Miroku was lying on the couch, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Katie was nowhere to be seen.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the giggling duo. Miroku looked up at him and tried to explain, only to go into another laughing fit. Sango printed out two pages and ran over to Inuyasha with them in hand. "Read." was all she said as thrust them into his hands. The first one read:

**IF YOU BRING THIS TO CLASS TOMMORROW, YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO WEAR YOUR UNIFORM! IF YOU FOR GET THIS PAPER, YOU WILL HAVE TO WEAR YOUR UNIFORM!**

The second one said:

**Dearest Kikyo,**

**You are the light of my life. I love you with all my heart, but I am afraid to tell you to your face. So for now, I will leave these small tokens of love and devotion with you, in hopes that I will someday have the courage to tell you how much I care about you.**

**Love,**

**Your secret Admirer. **(I know, not very good. If you have any idea's for pranks to pull on Kikyo, please tell me. I'd be very grateful.)

Inuyasha looked up, laughing at the stupidity of the second one. "Who in their right mind would like Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shrugged. "I dunno. Katie thought it up." She stated simply. Inuyasha stared at her. "Katie? Shy, nice Katie?" he asked. Sang nodded. "She is quite evil underneath that kind outer core." she said.

The door unlocked and Katie walked in. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, and his breath stopped for a second when she looked him with her big, forest green eyes. Sango grabbed the papers out of his hands and ran over to Katie. He didn't notice. He was to busy staring at Katie. His common sense chibi did a happy dance.

"Here they are!" she said, handing them to Katie. Katie read them both, then smiled. "Great job Sango. It looks amazingly real. But I'll wait until tomorrow to slip the note under the door." she said, handing it back to Sango. Sango nodded, and Katie walked out the door.

"Where's she going?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down next to the now calm Miroku. Sango rolled her eyes. "To Kikyo's room to deliver the paper, duh." she said, placing the 'note' on top on her printer. Inuyasha nodded, and was soon rapped up in the T.v. show that was on.

That all changed when Katie walked in the door. His eyes were once again drawn to the young girl as she walked over and sat down in front of the couch. The show was on commercial. He found it hard to breath when she looked up at him. "Whatcha watching?" she asked."La-Larry the ca-cable guy" he stuttered. She smiled; his heart stopped. "Great!" she said, looking back at the T.v.

Sango soon joined Katie on the floor, and everyone laughed at Larry's jokes. Half way through, Katie reminded Sango and Miroku that they hadn't unpacked yet. Both ran out of the room to start unpacking. Katie climbed on to the couch beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped paying attention to the show as soon as she sang into the overly cushy couch seats. He simply looked at her from the corner of his golden eyes. He didn't know hoe long he sat there staring at her before Sango yelled for Katie to help her with something. Inuyasha watched her run from the room. As soon as she left, he leaned forward with a sigh and out his head in his hands.

"I am such an idiot...." he mumbled. He had never liked a girl like this. Miroku was right for the first time ever. Inuyasha did like Katie as more then friend. "Damn....." he whispered.

"Inuyasha?" someone asked, prying up his hands away from his face. He opened his eyes to see the one person he didn't want to see. Katie looked at him with worry filled eyes. "You ok?" she asked, holding his head in her hands. Inuyasha nodded. "I'm fine." he said. Katie didn't believe him, and she shook his head. "Don't you lie to me Inuyasha." she said, staring him straight in the eye. Inuyasha couldn't look away from her for two reasons. 1: She had her hands on his face. 2: Even if she didn't have her hands to stop him, he didn't think he had the strength to turn away. He could feel his face heating up and his heart race.

"I-I-I'm fi-fine." he stuttered, breath hitching at how close he was to her. She was about to said something went Sango screamed again. _Thank you Sango. _he thought as Katie ran to Sango's aid. But not before she turned and glared at Inuyasha. "I expect you to tell me the truth when I get back." she said before running off.

Inuyasha ran over into his and Miroku's room, and shut the door. Miroku looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's got your boxers in a twist?" he asked, putting his clothes in a drawer. Inuyasha fell on to the lower bunk and sighed. "Miroku, you were right for the first time since I met you." Miroku glared at Inuyasha, but asked him to continue.

"I like Katie....." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku stopped, turned, and stared at Inuyasha, who looked back at him through his long white bangs.

"No way!!"

**1:00 the next morning**

**She was running. She could hear _their_ following her. Running in time with her feet down the long, deserted road. She could hear their snapping jaws and hungry hollows mingled with _his _yelled orders. "Get her!! Do not let the girl get away!!" he yelled. She could hear the wooden wheels of his chariot pattering against the cobblestone walk way.**

**Her heartbeat was loud, her breathing labored, her fear mounting. Any second, _he_ would catch up with her. She wanted to scream, but there was no one to hear her. Parents gone, everyone gone. It made her so mad. Those evil bastards! Those crazed savages! She wouldn't let them get away with this. She would never allow it!**

**Her rage was over mounting her ever present fear. Soon, she felt the want for revenge boiling deep with in her soul, and it grew. And it consumed her. It caused her to turn around and lose control. She could feel the breath being squeezed out of the one of attackers throat as she tighten her gripped around it's scrawny neck. Soon, a small her crazed want was sprayed everywhere in the form of blood. She went on to the next attacker, then the next, then the next. There was blood everywhere, and-**

Katie sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat. Looking around, she calmed down at the sound of Sango's soft, girlie snores, along with the loud snores of the buys in the next room. Slowly, Katie got up. "No sleep after that dream." she sighed as she walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she turned the t.v. on to see Ron White. Katie smiled. That's what she needed. A comedian to make her laugh. She so into the show that she didn't hear a single snore stop.

Inuyasha woke up and heard the T.v. He growled. Who the hell in their right mind would be up at... Inuyasha looked at the light up digital clock....One o'clock in the fucking morning?!?!?! Inuyasha jumped down from the top bunk to go yell at whoever was up. But when he saw who it was, he stopped in his tracks.

Katie turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, staring at her in surprise. "Hey Inuyasha. Did I wake you up? Sorry." she said. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's ok." he plopped himself down the couch beside her. "Whatcha up for Katie?" he asked. She sighed "I had a really bad nightmare." _Again. _she thought sadly. Inuyasha nodded, and looked at her. She looked sad.

"You ok?" he asked. She sighed, then turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." she said. He grinned, but watched her. He could tell she wasn't ok. But like himself, she wouldn't tell anyone. So he decided to do what he could to make her feel better, if only a little. He up his arm around her shoulders. She didn't move away, instead, she put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Katie said. Inuyasha looked down. "... Thanks. This means a lot." she said, looking up at him with a smile. Inuyasha blushed, but couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into his side.

**7:00 in the morning**

Katie woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, and kind of out of it. She tired to get up, but found out she couldn't. Looking around, she realized that she was still sitting beside Inuyasha, and he had one of his arms around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She blushed, then pushed his arms off her. "Sorry Inuyasha." she whispered, walking out of the living room, and went into her and Sango's room. Sango was snoring peacefully, halfway falling off her upper bunk.

Sighing, she grabbed her bath supplies and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she sat down to wait for the water to fill up the large tub.

_Sango and Miroku are such nice people. And Inuyasha.... he's a good guy too. But, I'm starting to think he likes me. I hope he doesn't_. She sighed and looked down into the steaming water.

_I don't want him, or Sango and Miroku, to get hurt._

**THE FIRST CLASS OF THE DAY.**

Katie smoothed out her knee length grey skirt. The uniform. Katie's face reflected her inner disgust. Luckily, there was no problem with wearing coats, as she was still wearing her leather overcoat. Sango straightened out her grey vest, then pulled on her white under shirt.

Katie looked at the boys. They were both wearing black pants and black muscale shirts. she blushed slightly when she looked at Inuyasha, but she quickly shook it off. _No!!!_she thought angrily, staring ahead. Sadly, Miroku had seen her little moment, and quickly wrote a note to Inuyasha.

M: Dude, Katie was so checking you out.

I: REALLY?!

M: Really. I think she likes you back She blushed when she looked at you.

Just then, Kikyo swaggered through the door. And the foursome nearly choked on their laughter.

Kikyo was dressed in her red halter top, with her black mini-skirt that nearly showed her panties. The teacher looked and scowled. "Ma'am, why are you not wearing your uniform?' she asked, glaring over her glasses.

Kikyo walked up to the front of the room, swinging her behind the whole way. Miroku and Inuyasha gagged, while Sango and Katie rolled their eyes.

Kikyo handed the paper to the teacher, and the teacher read it quickly. "How stupid do you think I am?!?!" she screamed. "It's obvious you printed this!!! I will not stand for this!!! To the office with you!!" she yelled, pointing at the door. Kikyo, shocked into silence, screamed back at the teacher. So, the first thirty minutes of class were used on the teacher and Kikyo screaming at each other, and it ended with Kikyo being dragged to the office.

"Now class, please open your boks to page 102." she said, smoothing out her clothes. The did so, but Inuyasha didn't pay attention to any of it. That was, until the teacher called on Katie to read. His ears sprang up, and he listened to every word that came out of her mouth.

(If you can tell me the writer or the story's name from the following, the next chapter will be named after you)

"In an assembly of phantasms such as I have painted, it may well be supposed that no ordinary appearance could have excited such sensation. In truth the masquerade license of the night was nearly unlimited; but the figure in question had out-Heroded Herod, and gone beyond the bounds of even the prince's indefinite decorum. There are chords in the hearts of the most reckless which cannot be touched without emotion. Even with the utterly lost, to whom life and death are equally jests, there are matters of which no jest can be made. The whole company, indeed, seemed now deeply to feel that in the costume and bearing of the stranger neither wit nor propriety existed.

The figure was tall and gaunt, and shrouded from head to foot in the habiliments of the grave. The mask which concealed the visage was made so nearly to resemble the countenance of a stiffened corpse that the closest scrutiny must have difficulty in detecting the cheat. And yet all this might have been endured, if not approved, by the mad revellers around. But the mummer had gone so far as to assume the type of the Red Death. His vesture was dabbled in **blood **and his broad brow, with all the features of his face, was besprinkled with the scarlet horror. " Katie read solemnly.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Katie stand and read. He sighed as the teacher told her sit down as the teacher started reading. Inuyasha looked at Katie from the corner of his eye for the rest of class. And he noticed something.

She kept looking at him.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASAASASASASSASASASASASASASAAS

Well, that's that chapter. Remember two things:

1: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

2:If you can tell me the writer or the story's name from the chapter, the next chapter will be named after you.

GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I have a few things to say.

IF YOU ARE READING MY OTHER STORY, I HAVE CHAPTER 16 UP!!!!!!!!

Sorry. Anyway, NO ONE got the name or the auther. I'll give you a hint.

THE AUTHER IS EDGER ALLEN POE!!!!!!

You figure out the rest.

TO THE REWIEWERS!!!!

To The Silent Orion:......Is that a good thing? I mean, is it a good thing that my storyis weaking your mental barrier? And yes, it was written a long time ago, in 1842. Keep trying to figure it out!

To Aandm18: Your review was sort and sweet. Kikyo is a dumb ass. Glad you agree.

To Flower Child: Glad you liked it, mom. Don't worry, I update a lot.

P.S.: Flower Child really is my mother. I'm not kidding. Ask her.

P.P.S.: The season is winter in the stroy, just to let you know.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Katie sat down at the lunch table with a growl. She didn't look to good. Inuyasha, Sango, and Mirokulooked at her with raised eyebrows. She sighed and gave them a weak smile. "Sorry. But class was hard without you guys." she said, holding her head in her hands. The others nodded.

Katie had been moved to R.O.T.C., while the others had gone to gym. Inuyashahad had a hard time without Katie in the room. He couldn't believe how much he needed her around. And he had just met her. Then again, it was like she had always been there. She got along with them so well.

Miroku smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I think it was hard on all of us to be away from our newest friend." he said, rubbing Sango and Katie's butt. "Damn it Miroku!!" They yelled, slapping him across the cheek. He just laughed. Katie and Sango growled. And Inuyasha planned to kill him.

_Miroku.....I am going to kill you...... _Inuyasha thought as he dung his nails into his plam to keep from killing Miroku on the spot.

**_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Katie and Sango jumped up and ran off. Katie threw a smile and a wave over her shoulder. Inuyasha smiled and waved back as she ran around the corner. Inuyasha and Mirokuwalked along, Miroku not knowing the tongue lashing he was about to get.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku into the bathroom and locked the door. "Damn it Miroku, have you lost your fucking mind?!?!?!?!" he yelled. Miroku turned chibi and curled up in a corner. He was scared out of his small, chibi wits.

"I told you I liked Katie, and now you go and rub her ass!!! How dare you, you fucking bastard?!?! I ought to kill your sorry ass, but I'll give you a warning!!! DON'T. YOU EVER. TOUCH. KATIE. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Inuyashafinished ranted with an evil glare, and a flash of his large claw. Miroku nodded, swallowing a small amount of spit. Inuyasha nodded and walked out. Miroku didn't come out for three minutes.

Inuyasha walked over to see Katie and Sango talking happily in the corner. Katie saw him walk in, and she waved him over. He felt butterflies in his stomach, but he went a sat beside her. Miroku came in and sat beside Sango, as far away from Inuyasha as he could.

Class started, and the room got deathly quiet as the teacher went over 9th grade algebra. Inuyasha, who was bored out of his mind, scribbled a note and pasted it to Katie, who was also bored out of her mind.

I: U bored?

K: Yep. U?

I: Yeah.

K: This guy talks to much.

I: Yep. :)

Luckily, that class ended pretty quickly. The foursome walked down the hall, talking happily as they walked to their room. "So glad our first day here is a Friday." Sango said, stretching her arms. Everyone agreed happily.

When they got to their room, they all fell on to the couch or floor. Sango fell on to the floor, followed soon after by Miroku. Inuyasha fell on to the couch, and was shocked to the bone when Katie lied down beside him. "That was the longest day ever." she said, petting his ears for a second. Inuyasha leaned into her hand, causing Katie to giggle.

""What's so funny?" Sango asked, looking at the two, then falling over laughing at the scene. Miroku followed suit, then got glared down by Inuyasha. Katie stopped, thinking the glare was at her But when Inuyasha releaned his head into her hand,she grinne and resumed scratching hi doggy ears.

"Hey, how about we play truth or dare?" Sango asked, looking around. They all agreed. "Ok. Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Sango called. Inuyasha pouted as Katie took her hands away from his ears, but he answered quickly. "Dare." he said, sitting up.

"Ok.........I know! Kiss Miroku on the lips!" she hollered, pointing at him, grinning like a maniac. Inuyasha's and Miroku's mouths hung open before they yelled "NO!!!! My lovely Sango, how can you do this to me?!?!" Miroku cried. Inuyasha looked to Katie for help, but she shook her head. "A dares a dare." she said, shrugging her shoulder's.

Inuyasha and Miroku gulped and leaned in.......and........SMACK! Both kissed quickly, then turned away, gagging Sango laughed loudly, while Katie laughed behind her hand. Inuyasha pouted, so Katie petted his ears, making him smile in to seconds flat.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked. Katie thought for a second (still petting his ears), then answered, "Truth." "Why do you keep petting my ears?" he asked. Katie smiled. "Cuz it's fun. You want me to stop?" he shook his head. She grinned bigger, and continued to pet his ears.

"Ummmm....Miroku! Truth or Dare?" she asked. Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully before answering. "I am not a chicken. I pick dare." he said, puffing out his chest. Sango fell over laughing, even though he cast a death glare in her direction. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Face it Miroku, your a chicken." she said. He childishly stuck his tongue out at her, then turned to the gigling Katie and the laughing/purring Inuyasha.

"Ok, Miroku, so your not a chicken. But I have a dare that you will hate. I dare you to NOT BE PERVERTED FOR THREE DAYS!!!!" She yelled as she pointed at the ceiling and threw her head back, all of which was followed by evil laughter(Katie), yells of happiness(Sango), and more laughter(Inuyasha). Miroku yelled out in horror. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. Katie grinned happily. "Thank you!" Sango yelled, throwing her arms around Katie's waist before being tackled and pulled off by Miroku.

"How could you be so happy when I, your best friend, is in pain?!?!" he asked, picking up a pillow and hitting her with it. She kept laughing as she tried to get away from his pillow attack. "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!" Katie yelled, grabbing a pillow and hitting Miroku upside the head with it. Inuyasha joined in, whacking Miroku.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL GANGING UP ON ME?!?!?!!?!??!!" Miroku yelled, sinning around, his pillow hitting Katie and Inuyasha at the same time. Katie fell on her bum, then started laughing. She started whacking Miroku on the shin, along with Sango.

"DOG PILE ON MIROKU!!!!!!!!" Katie yelled, jumping on to Miroku's back, causing him to fall down. The pile was added on by Inuyasha, then Sango. They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the door open.

"Whats with all the noise?" a deep voice asked. They all turned to see a tall man with sun glasses on. They all got up and stood before him. "Ummm....... Just who are you?" Inuyasha asked. The man grinned. "I'm the principal, Mr. Goth." he said. All of their mouths dropped.

Katie stood and looked at this man. He was so familer, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _Where do I know him from? _she thought. He seemed to know her well, but she couldn't remember for the life of her.

"Now, I can see that you are having a lot of fun, but you must be qquieter, ok?" he asked. They nodded dumbly. He smiled and nodded. But as he walked out the door, Katie stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but you seem familer. Do I know you?" she asked, tilting her head to the right. He stopped, and to turned to look at her. "I see you haven't changed since I last saw you." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He reached up and took of his sun glasses. "There, do you reconize me now?" he asked. Katie's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as plates.

"........Uncle?!?!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!!!!!!!

FLAMES WIL BE USED TO KILL BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I'll answer the reviewers, then get on with the story.

To Flower Child: Thank you.

To Aandm18: Poor Miroku will probably die. HeeHee. I don't think anyone expected him to be her uncle.

To Inulover88: Don't worry. I won't kill the bunnies. Anyway........where did you get the idea that her uncle killed her parents? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but he didn't kill them. Good idea though. But seriously, where did you get that idea? I want to know.

To The Silent Orion: Your not a maniacal bunny killer. That would be bad. I'm glad your pig head barrier is going away. And yes, life should be getting better for Katie......or will it? Hahahahahaha!!!*cough* Hairball. Sorry.

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASAASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Katie sighed as she walked down the hall towards her dorm room. She and her uncle had spent all day catching up. She had learned he had been living here Japan since she was six, and had set up this school for gifted children. She smiled to herself as she walked the hall down to the dorm.

She stopped and listened for a moment_. Do I hear footsteps? _she thought, listening carefully. She heard nothing. But as she started on her way, a pair of hands pushed her into the girls bathroom and locked the door.

Katie looked at her attackers and glared. It was Kikyo and her new cronies, Bobette and Broccoli. "Bitch!" Kikyo growled, pushing Katie. Katie didn't move. In fact, Kikyo fell over.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Katie asked. Kikyo growled. "Your so full of yourself, aren't you?!" she said, getting up in Katie's face. Katie glared back. "I said, what the hell did I ever do to you?" Katie said between her teeth. "Bitch!" Kikyo screamed before slapping Katie. Katie paused, then said, "Holy Shit." Kikyo and her followers grinned. They thought Katie was afraid of them.

"You guys suck at bullying." Katie said. Her cheek wasn't even red where Kikyo had slapped her. Kikyo's was though. She was getting pretty mad. She slapped Katie again. Katie laughed. "What's wrong with you?!?!" Bobette yelled. Katie grinned. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Your trying to scare me, right? Bully me, right? Well, you suck at that." she said. "Plus, you can't hit to save your bloody life."

"Bitch, Stay Away From Inuyasha!!!!" the girls screeched. Katie covered her ears. "Inside voices, you assholes. Is that was this is all about?" Katie said. Kikyo stepped forward. "Who do you think you are?!?!" she yelled. Katie shrugged. "I believe I'm Katie Noewell." she answered. She got slapped. _Now I know how Miroku feels, getting slapped all the time. Even though, I think Sango hits harder. _Katie thought.

"You just moved here, and you hang around him like your best friends." Kikyo growled. Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm not his best friend. I'm a friend. And though I'd like to be his best friend, I'd also like to be best friends with Sango and Miroku." Katie answered, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled, too. "Bitch!!" Broccoli yelled, slapping her. "You guys say bitch to much." Katie said, still smiling. "How can you be so damn happy when we hate you?!?!" Bobette yelled. "Because I don't care if you hate me. I'm not scared of you. You can't slap worth shit and you can't make a threat to save your damn life." Katie answered.

"What's that mean?!?!?" Kikyo yelled. Katie smirked and took a step towards Kikyo. "It means you aren't intimidating and your hate is just a petty obsession, you damned idiot" Katie growled, pushing her against the wall. "If you truly hate me, if you truly want to hurt me, then cripple me, destroy everything I love. Not pull me into the bathroom and throw a damn fit expecting me to shit my damn pants." She growled. Kikyo's eyes when wide, and she was stuttering, trying to get ground in this conversation.

Katie was pulled away from Kikyo and slapped by Broccoli. "Bitch, your way to full of yourself!" she yelled. Katie rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to use inside voices. And anyway, you use bitch to much. How about I call you a fucking whore?" Katie said. She got slapped for that. "Just stay away from Inuyasha, or else." Kikyo hissed. Katie smiled. "What are you going to do?" she said, with no hint of fear in her voice.

"Let's cut off her hair." Bobette said, pulling out a pair of scissors. She held in close to Katie's hair. "We're dead serious." Broccoli said from behind Kikyo. Katie rolled her eyes, and stuck a finger between the blades. "Why don't you take one of my fingers instead?" she asked. Bobette gasped, then glared at her. "Your sick." she said. Katie shrugged. "Your the one threatening me." She said. Bobette put the scissors away.

"That's it. Let's beat the shit out of her." Kikyo said, walking towards her while cracking her knuckles. Just then, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Go the fuck away!!! It's in use!!!" The three girls yelled. Katie grinned. "Do you know what would happen if that's a teacher?" Katie asked. The girls paled, and huddled together, scared of what would happen if it was in fact a teacher.

The door busted up, and the girls screamed. Katie covered her ears. "Shut-up, Shut-up, SHUT-UP!!" Katie hollered. Inuyasha stood in the door way. "I'm not a teacher, I'm worse." he growled, grabbing Katie and walking out the door.

Kikyo and her cronies followed, making up all kinds of excuses and lies more what she had done. "Inuyasha, dearest, you don't understand."

"You see, she provoked us!"

"She said she was your girlfriend."

Inuyasha heard that last one, and silently wished that was true. He really wanted her to be his girlfriend, but he had just met her. He wasn't sure how she felt about him.

Katie looked at them. "You guys can't lie or hit worth shit." she said simply. Inuyasha laughed. "That's because they aren't worth shit." he said. "We love you, Inuyasha!" they pleaded. Inuyasha's smile dropped, and he turned and glared at the three girls.

"You guys disgust me. After ganging up on my friend, you want to say you love me? Well, I hate you. Get out of my sight before I puck. Just go scare little kids and leave me and my friends alone." he said, glaring at them with hate and disgust.

Katie hit Inuyasha in the arm. "Inuyasha! What did little kids ever do for you?" she said. Inuyasha grinned. "I dunno." he grabbed Katie's hand, and walked away. Kikyo watched them leave, and she set her jaw. "He will be mine." she vowed before she walked off in the other direction.

Inuyasha stopped, and turned to Katie. "I'm sorry." he whispered, looking at her. Katie tilted her head to the right. "For what?" she asked. "It's my fault they came after you." Katie shook her head. "It's not your fault." she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Yes it is!" he said. Katie rolled her eyes and glared at him. "No it's not." she growled. Then she leaded against him. "It's not your fault."she whispered. Inuyasha smiled down at the top of her head. "Whatever." he said, rapping his arm around her shoulders and walking back to their dorm room.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAAAASASASASASAS

FEAR THE FLUFFINESS!!!!!

That was a strange chapter. I have to give credit rosiekneal, because her story helped me come up this chapter. So go rosiekneal!!!!!!!!!!

SEE YOU LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

HI EVERYBODY!!!!! I Am Really Really Really Happy!!! And Because I like To Share My Happy, I'm Going To Share My Happy With You!!!!

1. I just got a Fruits Basket story out, and people like it!

2. I got a Full Metal Alchemist story out, and people like that one too!!

3. Lots of reviews for this story!!!

4. Last weekend, I went to a We The Kings concert!!!! IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!

5. Writing this chapter!!!!!!

On to the reviewers!!!!!!!

To The Silent Orion: Yes, Broccoli. You were the only one to notice the weird ass names I gave these people. Thank you! I like writing weird and funny chapters!

To Inulover88: Fear the fluffy. Sorry about messing that up. Ummmm..........The rest of the review was very confusing, but I think I got it. Glad you love it, and I would never hurt a bunny. I love happy bunny and Momiji and Roger Rabbit too much!

To Aandm18: Glad you laughed a lot!!! That makes me happier!!!

To Flower child: Just like you to find a moral in a funny chapter, mom. Anyway, glad you like it, and I will be talking more about her uncle soon enough. So WAIT!!!

I hope everyone is as happy as I am!!!!!!!!!! SO, ON. WITH. THE. STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

I disclaim Inuyasha. Happy?

ASASSASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAAS

Sango walked into the living room, only to stop in shock at the door way. Miroku bumped into her. "Hello, dearest Sango. Why are you jus......" he stopped, and followed Sango's gaze to the couch. Inuyasha was leaning against the the back of the couch, Katie curled up by his side, her head on his chest. Both were smiling.

"Cute, aren't they?" Sango whispered, smiling at the pair. Miroku nodded. "Very cute. But not as cute as you." he said. Sango blushed, then slapped him. "Pervert!!!! You grabbed my butt again!!!!" she yelled. Miroku laughed.

Katie slowly woke up, the yelling ripping her for her dreamworld. Sitting up, she blushed at te sleeping half demon. _He's kinda cute when he's sleeping... _she thought before turning to Sango, who was beating the living crap out of Miroku. "Sango, *yawn* why are you beating up Miroku this early in the morning?" she asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Sango sighed, and plopped down beside Katie. "He's being a pervert again." Katie nodded, then got up and helped Miroku back to his feet.

"Well, I'll leave you to keep beating him up, Sango. I'm going to take a shower and try to wake up." she said before leaving the room. Sango nodded, and went back to kicking Miroku's ass.

Inuyasha woke up soon after. The first thing that hit him was Katie's smell. Her scent was like rolling wheat fields and newly fallen rain and a hint of jasmine. And it was all over his chest. _She fell asleep.....with her head on my chest...._he thought, blushing. Looking around, he didn't see her, and the scent on his chest was over powering his senses. Sango had long since stopped trying to kill Miroku, and was now sitting on the floor, watching food paradise.

Katie walked in, wearing a black shirt that said 'We The Kings Makes Me Melt!' in colorful letters, and jeans. Her black over coat wiped around her feet was she walked over to the couch. She plopped down beside Inuyasha and sighed. "Sango, one of these days you'll kill Miroku." she said, poking the unconscious boy. Sango shrugged.

"Sooooo....... any idea what we're going to do today?" Katie asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Aren't you going to deliver that love letter?" Sango asked. Katie nodded, and got up. "You sure your not going to get caught?" Inuyasha asked, watching Katie pick up the letter with a smile o her face. "I'm sure. Anyway, see you soon." she said, walking out of the room.

Miroku woke up soon after, and they all waited for Katie to return. Inuyasha was about to go get her when she walked in with a smile on her face. "Mission finished. Kikyo will be getting it soon." she said, sitting down beside Inuyasha. "Well done!" Miroku said. Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, does anyone have any idea what we're going to do today?" she said. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha shook their heads. "Then help me think!" she said. Soon, they were all trying to think of something to do.

"We could go to the ice cream shop." Miroku said. Katie nodded, grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote it down. "My place!" Sango said. Katie wrote it down. "Katie's place." Inuyasha said. Katie looked at him like he was crazy, but wrote it down anyway. "Ok, who wants to go to the ice cream shop?" No one wanted to go. "Who wants to go to Sango's place?" Only one: Katie. "My place?" everyone wanted to go to Katie's. She sighed, and got up.

"Fine. Let's get going." she said, running out the door. The others ran after her, yelling for her to slow down. Katie laughed, and sped up. She got to Inuyasha's car first, and she sat there waiting for about a minute before Inuyasha joined her. "I'll drive, ok?" she said, taking the keys from his hands. He smiled at the back of her head as Sango and Miroku ran up.

"Lets go!" Katie said, sliding into the driver's seat. Inuyasha in the passenger seat, and Sango and Miroku in the back seats. "Ready?" Katie asked. Everyone nodded. Katie hit the gas and the car roared to life. The car sped from the parking lot towards Katie's house. _I wonder what everyone will think of my house..... _Katie thought as she listening to Sango and Miroku yelling. Inuyasha watched Katie from the corner from the corner of his eyes.

_She's so pretty......_

ASASASASASASASASASASAASASASAAASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Another day, another dounut, another chapter. Feel the power! Anyway, sorry it was so short. I'm having a brain fart on this story.

REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE ONE EYED ONE HONED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN SCAR FROM F.M.A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Though he probably deserves it.....)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the filler last chapter! I was out of idea's, but it's all good!

**Changes in stuff**

_thoughts_

Singing, notes, texting

normal

**ASASASAASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Katie sighed as she drove the Inuyasha's silver car past another fast food place. They hadn't eaten before they left, and she was hungry. All of them were. But they couldn't decide on where to stop. Sango wanted Burger King, Miroku wanted McDonald's, Inuyasha wanted Carl's Jr., and Katie just wanted to eat.

She smiled as she saw a Ryan's steak house up ahead. She didn't pay any mind to the three yelling ass holes around her as she pulled into the parking lot. It took the others five minutes to realize they'd stopped.

"HEY!!!!!! Why aren't we at Burger King!?!?!?" Sango yelled. "You mean McDonald's!?!?!?!" he yelled. "Why did we stop here?" Inuyasha asked. Katie sighed. "I couldn't drive any farther with all the screaming. And besides, I'm hungry too. This place has good food." she answered. The other three blushed a the fact that they were the reason she couldn't drive any more.

"Anyway, lets go." she said, stepping out of the car. They followed after her, still grumbling about not getting their way. _Babies..._ Katie thought with a sigh.

**AFTER BRUNCH, AT KATIE'S HOUSE**

"HOLY CHEESE!!!!!!!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku yelled as they walked into Katie house..... er...... mansion. "What?" she asked, stepping into her house. They stared at everything. Katie rolled her eyes. _These three are easily amused._she thought, walking into the movie theater. The other three followed her, only to be shocked by the rows and rows of couches. "WOW!!" They all yelled, running and jumping on couch's. Katie smiled and walked into the movie room, where she kept all her movies.

"Hey, whatcha wanna watch?" she hollered at her crazed friends. "James Bond!" "Indiana Jones!" "Howl's Moving Castle!" they yelled back. Katie laughed and pulled out the movies out of the shelves. "Ok, all the James Bond movies, all the Indiana Jones, Howl's moving castle, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit." she said, holding them up. They others ran up and looked the movies over. "AWESOME!!!" they all yelled. Katie laughed.

Watson walked in, popcorn in hand. "The pizza will be here soon." he said, setting the popcorn now. He turned to the other three kids. "Hello, I'm Watson. Your...." "I'm Inuyasha, she's Sango and he's Miroku." Inuyasha said, pointing to each person. Watson nodded at them. "Glad to met you all." he said before walking out.

"Wow Miroku. I thought you groped every new person you met." Katie said smirking. Miroku gaped. "KATIE!!!!! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD GROPE A GUY!!!!!!" he yelled, running towards her. "SHIT!!!" she yelled, running away. "GET BACK HERE YOU!!! YOUR DEAD!!!" he yelled, chasing after her. "FUDGE MONKEY!!!!! DAMN IT MIROKU, STOP CHASING ME!!!!! I WAS KIDDING!!!!!!" Katie yelled back as she jumped over couch's.

They were on their third lap around the movie theater when Inuyasha stopped them. "Ok you two. Enough." he said. Both nodded, panting heavily. "Ummmm...... we might have a problem with the movies." Katie said, picking them up. "If we tried to watch all of them today, it'd take us 58 hours to watch them all." (Thank my parents for figuring that out.) Katie said. The others raised their eyebrows. "Really?" Inuyasha asked. Katie nodded.

"How about we save the James Bond for another day? After all, it would take 46 hours to watch all of them." she stated, putting them back on the shelf. "Pizza!" Watson yelled, opening the door. "Yay!!" Katie hollered, running over to help him with them. "There's cheese, peporoni, hamburger, and cookie pizza." he said over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Hey Katie? Is Watson your grandpa?" Inuyasha asked as he got his pizza. Katie shook her head. "No, he's my butler." she answered. The other three stared. "Your parents must be rich." Miroku said. Katie sighed. "They were." she answered softly. "What do you mean, 'they were'?" Sango asked.

"........ They're dead." Katie said, closing the conversation.

**AFTER THE MOVIES**

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down in the drivers seat. "That was AWESOME!!!!" Sango and Miroku yelled. Katie laughed. "Took the words right out of my mouth." she said, smiling at the two. Katie sat in the passenger seat, and Sango and Miroku sat in the back. "PERVERT!!!!" Sango screamed, slapping Miroku. Katie and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "He'll never learn, will he?" Katie asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

Katie flipped trough the radio stations. "No..... no.... no...." she mumbled. Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "FOUND IT!!!" she yelled, turning up the radio. She started singing along with the lyrics, and everyone was soon dancing or bobbing their heads with the music.

Tonight, we lie awake

Remember how the coffee made us shake on those

Long drives, for one more long night

Another seven days

Heartbeat racing

The interstate, my home tonight

For one more long night

I'm sure as hell the happiest I've ever been

We get high, we let go

We've got more than we know

My friends are a different breed

My friends are......

There's a ghost in this room

I think I'll name it after all of you

And watch it hang over my bed like decorations celebrated

Memories, they came and went in light of all the time we spent

Listening to everything our parents told us not to take in

Now make a change

I'm counting down

The mile marks to every town

And falling more in love

With the distance put between us

We get high, we let go

We've got more than we know

My friends are a different breed

My friends are everything

Make this last, take it slow

We've got it all figured out for now

So let us live our lives without a doubt

Tonight we lie awake

Remember how the coffee made us shake on those long drives?

One more long night

Another seven days

Heartbeat racing

The interstate, my home tonight

For one more long night

From coast to coast, I'll make the most

Of every second I've been giving with this crowd

Without a doubt, you're all I dream about

At night we lie awake

With stories taking us back to the nights we felt alive

The nights we felt alive

I would've married you in Vegas

Had you given me the chance to say "I do"

Could I make it more obvious, could you

Be anymore obvious

I would've married you in Vegas

Had you given me the chance to say "I do"

Could I make it more obvious, could you

Be anymore obvious, could you?

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Katie and Sango yelled. "Agreed." Miroku said. "You didn't tell us you could sing." Inuyasha said. Katie rolled her eyes. "You never asked." she answered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he pulled into the school's parking lot. "Oh My F-ing fudge monkey." Katie said with a English accent. "Fuck." Inuyasha said, hitting his head on the steering wheel. "Shit, shit shit!!!!" Sango yelled. "DAMN IT!!!!" Miroku screamed.

Kikyo sat in front of the school wearing a pink teddy and a very very short skirt so her butt cheeks hung out, and she had on pink thigh high pantie hoes and little white disco boots. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand. As soon as she saw Inuyasha step on of the car, she got up and smiled.

"INU-POO!!!!!!" she screamed, running towards him at sonic speed, her arms open so she could hug him. He side stepped, making her fall on her face. "Inu-baby, no need to play hard to get." she said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Inuyasha puked in his mouth. "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled. She held up the paper. It was the love note. "I got your message." she said.

"I didn't write this!!! I would never write anything like this to you!!" he growled loudly. She rolled her eyes. "Inu-baby.." "He said he didn't write it!" Katie spoke up. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her. She looked like a princess in his eyes. Her green eyes were flashing, then wind blowing her red hair and her black coat, giving her the look of power. Inuyasha couldn't look away.

"Stay out of our conversation!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha growled. "Don't EVER talk to one of my friends like that." he said darkly before walking off, followed by Katie.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

Song: Vegas

Artist: All time low.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi peoples!!! What's up? Thanks for the reviews!

**ASASASASASASASASASASASA**

Katie sighed as she looked out the window. The snow was coming down pretty hard, and she couldn't see three feet out. "Damn." she muttered, walking over to the radio. She flipped through the channels, trying to find something good. Soon, she found a song. She turned the music up loud and started singing along.

**Come one, come all  
You're just in time To witness my first break down  
Cause there's a mile gone  
For every minute passed  
When I'm stuck in this town**

**I've got a bone to pick with you, Mr. Dj  
The traffic and the sound  
Is just as bad as it is in LA**

**So go on and lock me up  
You better throw away that key  
Before I find out where you broadcast from  
Because your play list is killing me**

**I'll change that station  
Light it up like the 4th of July  
It's me, I'm caller fifteen  
Time to play my last request**

**Come one, come all  
You're just in time  
To witness my first breakdown  
Cause there's a mile gone  
For every minute passed  
When I'm wasting space in this town  
Don't call the doctors  
I don't need no medication  
I just need one more vacation  
And make it last**

**Hear me out, please, judge and jury  
I'm an innocent man  
And it would be such a terrible injustice  
To put me away without thinking about  
All the terrible mistakes  
That goddamn radio jockey makes  
I swear he's out to get me  
Oh, I swear he's out to get me**

**I'll change that station  
Light it up like the 4th of July  
It's me, I'm caller fifteen  
But it's too late for explanations  
This broadcast will be your last**

**Come one, come all  
You're just in time  
To witness my first breakdown  
Cause there's a mile gone  
For every minute passed  
When I'm wasting space in this town  
Don't call the doctors  
I don't need no medication  
I just need one more vacation  
And make it last**

**Hear me out, please, judge and jury  
And I swear he's out to get me  
Oh, I swear he's out to get me  
Go on and lock me up  
You better throw away that key  
I swear he's out to get me  
I swear he's out to get me**

**I've got a bone to pick with you, Mr. DJ  
You really ought to lock me up  
Because your play list is killing me**

**Come one, come all  
You're just in time  
To witness my first breakdown  
Cause there's a mile gone  
For every minute passed  
When I'm wasting space in this town  
Don't call the doctors  
I don't need no medication  
I just need no more vacation  
And make it last**

At the end of the song, she plopped herself beside Inuyasha. She snuggled into the overly large cushions. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. _She's amazing._

About five minutes later, Miroku caught Inuyasha staring at his secret crush. _Wow! He must like her a lot! He can't take his eyes off her! _he thought. He looked over at Sango. _Just like me....._ he looked back at his best friend. _Time to wake up, lover boy. _he thought, smiling.

"Hey Inuyasha. Come here for a minute." Miroku said. walking out of the room. Inuyasha followed, wondering what was this was about. Katie and Sango watched them leave in confusion.

"Hey Katie? Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Katie stared at her. "Of course I like him. Why else would I be his friend?" Katie asked. "So you like Inuyasha as a friend?" Katie nodded. Sango nodded, and went back to watching her show. But Katie kept thinking.

_Liking Inuyasha as more then a friend? Can I do that? Can my heart heal enough to let him, or anyone for that matter, in? I just don't know. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough. _Katie sighed as she pulled her legs close to her body. She set her head down on her knee and closed her eyes. _Even if I am, there's still the chance that he doesn't like me. That's whole other problem. Either I can't heal or he doesn't like me back. Either way, somebody gets hurt_..... Katie's eyes snapped open, only to close them half way. _No! Everyone I like or love always gets hurt. I'm not going to do that to anyone again!_ she nodded.

**WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU**

"Dude, you like Katie a lot, don't ya?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed and nodded. "I guess." he said simply. Miroku nodded. "Well then, why don't you tell her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head so hard Miroku thought his head would fly off. "I...I CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stared at him. "And why not?" Miroku said, ever calm. Inuyasha blushed. "...... I don't know..... If she likes me." he said slowly. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, you idiot! That's what asking her out is about! Finding out of that person likes you back!" Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head. "How thick is your head?" Inuyasha growled. "How thick is your head!?!" he yelled back. He sat down on the bunk bed and put his head in his hands.

"Katie and I are friends. I like her as more then a friend. If she doesn't like me........like that, and I ask her out, then this friendship might go down the tubes. As long as I can stay by her, even if it's just friends, then I'm happy." he said. "All I want, is to stay by her." he said. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, shocked_. Is that what he's been worrying about_? he thought. Miroku sat down beside him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I never thought of it like that." he said. Inuyasha nodded. "Sorry for blowing up at you." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded. "Buddies?" Miroku asked, sticking out his hand. Inuyasha shook it. "Buddies." he answered. Both guys smiled.

Then the lights went out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku and Inuyasha heard the girls screams. Both guys jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. Both girls were on the floor. "Hey, do you two know what happened?" Katie asked. Both boys shook their heads. "No idea." Katie sighed and got up. "I'm going to find a flash-OW!" Katie fell flat on her face. She sat up and sighed. "That was graceful." she muttered.

Inuyasha sighed and helped her up. "Aren't you glad I can see in the dark?" he said with grin. She nodded. "Thanks." she said with a grin. He smiled. "How about I find the flashlight?" Katie nodded and sat down.

He found it, and soon everyone was wrapped up in blankets, with a fire in the fire place. "I ha-hate wi-wint-winter." Katie said with chattering teeth. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku nodded. "Damn it's pretty cold." Inuyasha said. "Of course it's cold!" Katie hissed. "Inuyasha's a half-demon. For him to say that, it must be below zero degrees." Miroku said. "Oh."

Inuyasha felt something warm against his right side. Looking down, he saw Katie. "I'm c-col-cold." she whimpered. He smiled softly, and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer. "I know." he said. She smiled and snuggled into his side. "Thanks." she whimpered, her shivering stopping. He looked loving down at the top of her head.

Soon, everyone but Inuaysha was asleep. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at Katie. He smiled again. Miroku snored loudly and turned over. Inuyasha looked around the room, making sure everyone was asleep before he dipped down and kissed Katie on the top of her head. Soon, he was falling asleep.

_As long as I can stay by her, I'm happy. And I'll use this little time i have to hold her. This might be the only time I'll ever be this close to her, but I'm happy. I'll always have this memory._

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Well, that was mushy. I feel strange....... Anyway, I'm going to go watch the tremor movies again, so I'll see you later!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo peeps! Thanks to the reviewers, The Silent Orion and Inulover88!!! You two rock!!! I'd also like to thank Inulover88 for the idea for this chapter!! Your review gave me this idea!! Go you!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!

**ASASASAASASASASAASASASA**

Inuyasha woke up with a yawn. Looking around, he saw the sunlight stream through the window, making the room look amazingly dreamy. Sango and Miroku were lying on the floor beside the fireplace, curled up tight. He smiled. _Those two make a good couple. _he thought. He felt something move beside him, as if snuggling into his side. Looking down, he smiled kindly at the sleeping form of Katie, a smile on her face, his arm still around her waist. He sighed and pulled away from her.

"Sorry Katie, but I'm going to find out if anyone is working on the electricity." he whispered, putting two blankets on her before leaving.

He walked down the long hallways towards the office. Going down two flights of stairs, he ran into the wall five times. "Damn it!! Why am I so damn sleepy?!?!" he growled, rubbing his forehead for the fifth time. Luckily, he made it to the office without much trouble. There was a sign on the office door.

**GONE TO GET ELECTRICIANS. BE BACK SOON.**

"My question's answered." he grumbled, glaring at the paper. He sighed and walked away, slightly down hearted. "Looks like staying in our room curled up is the plan for today." he said to himself. Then he ran head first into a door, knocking him down on his fat butt.

It was wide open, and it led down into the boiler room. And the electric generator. _This wasn't open when I was here earlier. _Inuyasha thought. _They couldn't have brought the electrician yet. I would have smelled them. _He got up and peered in. There were no lights on, and he couldn't even see down very far. He sniffed the air. It was evil smelling, and horrible, fringed with death and destruction, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Your the half-demon that runs around with the Noewell girl, are you not?" a deep, sinister voice called up from the darkness. Inuyasha growled. "Depends who's asking." he said. The voice laughed. "She's a horrible, disgusting girl, isn't she?" it asked. Inuyasha's growling became louder. "Don't talk about her like that!!" he yelled, his gold eyes flashing angrily into the darkness, and maybe even at the faceless man with the sinister voice. The laughing became louder, like tha man was walking towards him.

"So, you've never seen her on a killing spree? Her hands stained with blood, a deadly smile on her face? Her eyes glazed over with happiness and a crazed want? A want that can only be satisfied with death? The Katie yu know is a mere fake. In truth, she is a killer. A evil, uncaring, killer." it said, louder with every word. "Don't talk about her like that!!! That's not true!!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping into the darkness at the voice, his claws barred. The man caught him by the wrist.

The man had black, wavy hair that went down to the floor. He was wearing a baboon suit, but the head wasn't on his head. His eyes were red, and his mouth was twisted into an evil smile.

"Listen well boy. Katie will die by my hands, and there isn't anything you can to stop me. Just stay out of her life. It will be easier that way." the man growled before throwing Inuyasha on the ground and jumping up the stairs. Inuyasha rubbed his bum before glaring at the exit.

"Not if I can help it." he growled. Then he got scared. What if that man had gotten to Katie already. He jumped up and ran out of the room and up the two flights of stairs. Kikyo was waiting for him.

"INU-POO!!!!!" she screeched, running at him. He ran around, only to find her latched on to his arm. "Come to my room, Inu-poo!! I'm cold!!" she whined. Inuyasha shook her off. "Leave me alone!" he yelled over his shoulder. K

_Katie, be ok! Please!_

**WITH KATIE**

**She was running again. Everything around her was a blur. Smoke filled her nose and she could barely see what was in front of her. She was terrified. She was truly terrified. Screams filled her ears. She collapsed on the ground, crumpling to her knees. **

**"Stop!!! Stop it!!! Daddy!!!! Mommy!!! Please!!! Make it stop!!!" she screamed into the flames. But there was no one to answer her pleads. She was alone.**

Katie woke up with a silent scream. She looked around, hoping no one had seen. No one was awake. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Sango and Miroku curled by the fire place. Inuyasha was no where in sight. But her smiled fell like a anvil when she saw the note on the mantle.

Found you. You'll be dead soon.

Katie's breath quickened as she got her cell phone out and she took a picture on the sinister warning. She took the note and threw into the fire. She watched with a terrified stare as it burned away. She sent that picture to Watson. She soon got her answer.

God no. No again. So soon.

Watson, keep your head! We can't let him break us!

Your right. What should we do?

Stay were we are. I refuse to let him win.

Right. You know, you'd be a good general.

So I've been told. See you soon.

Katie put up her phone. She let out a shaky breath and she closed her eyes. The note flashed before her, but she pushed it back. Next, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came to her. They were all smiling. She smiled_. I have them. I have my friends. He will not get to me_.

"Katie!" Inuyasha ran through the door, waking up Sango and Miroku. "Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, opening her eyes. He stared at her, then smiled. _She's safe._"Nothing. I just......... are you ok?" Katie nodded. "I'm fine. You?" Inuyasha nodded. "Peachy. Anyway, the electricity should e on soon." "YAY!!" Sango yelled, jumping up. Miroku smiled and rubbed her butt. "Pervert!!" Sango yelled, slapping him.

"Miroku, you forgot the dare!" Katie yelled, pointing at him. He stared at her, then shrank back. "Well..... yes." he whimpered. Katie grinned. "You will now get the punishment!! Ummmmm........ does anybody have an idea for punishment?" Katie said, losing her hyperness. "Can I beat him up?" Sango asked. Katie nodded. "Go ahead." she said, shruging. Miroku got the living snot and shit beat out of him, and he didn't get up for five hours.

"Inuyasha, where were you?" Katie asked. "I went down to see if anyone was working on the electric units." he said, opening a bag on Cheetos. Katie smiled and pulled out a radio from her bag. She pulled out the antenna and smiled. "Cheetos and music party." she said as she flipped through the stations. Soon, she found the one she always listened to. "Best music and best weather." she said, turning up the volume.

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by

I race the clock with you

But if you died right now

You know that I'd die to

I'd die too

You remind me of the times

When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)

But still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does.

Well make the same mistakes

I'll Take the fall for you

I hope you need this now

cuz I know I still do.

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue

Until blood soaks my shirt?

We'll never fall apart

so Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

But still we'll say, "remember when"

Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!

Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!

My hands are at your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

mistakes like friends do,

my hands are at your throat

and I think I hate you

we made the same mistakes.

Until the day I die 

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day 

I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

Until the day I die!

Inuyasha listened to the words of the song, and he smiled. "I think I like that song." he said. Katie smiled. "Really?! I love that song. It's Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year." she said. "You sure know your song." he commented. She nodded. "Music helps me think. You know, soothe the savage beast." she laughed. He grinned. "Right."

**ASASASASASASAASASASASASASASASA**

Well, that's it for now!! See you later!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo peoples!

Thanks to the reviewers, The Silent Orion, Inulover88, and Flower child! You guys are the best!

Just to let you know, Katie is always wearing her black coat, even in summer. You'll find out why later.

**THREE WEEKS AFTER INUYASHA'S ENCOUNTER**

Inuyasha sat in the living room looking out of the window. He still didn't understand who that man was, or what he was talking about, but he knew that he wouldn't be killing Katie. Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone hurt her. No one was going to lay a hand on her, not as long as he was here.

**FIVE WEEKS AFTER INUYASHA'S ENCOUNTER**

Katie was laying on her bunk bad, her face in the pillow. She had caught herself doing it again. What, you ask? She caught herself staring at Inuyasha again. And it was killing her. Every time she thought she had stopped, she did it again! Didn't her heart understand what would happen to Inuyasha if she loved him?! She sighed and screamed into her pillow. Why?! Why did she have to fall in love with him?! What was it about him that made her melt? Was it his eyes? Or was it his kindness? She sighed and flopped over on to her back. Why, dammit!! This was killing her, and in the end, this would kill Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, only to see Inuyasha. Was she every going to get over him?

**ONE MONTH AFTER INUYASHA'S ENCOUNTER**

"Damn you!" Katie yelled as she pressed the buttons on her cell phone. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at her like she was crazy as Sango drove the car. Her cell phone said that she had a new e-mail, but the screen wasn't showing it. "You lie! Where are you hiding my precious?!" she screamed, murdering her cell phone. Inuyasha smiled and took it out of her hands. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" he said, looking at her with care. She blushed. "Whatever." she said, turning away from him, her face stained red. Inuyasha looked at her, smiling softly. _I really have fallen for her. _he thought, shaking his head before trying to fix her phone.

"Ummmmmm...... where are we going again?" Katie asked Sango. "The mall." Sango said, looking at her from the rear view mirror. "Ohhhhhhh!" Katie said, nodding her hand. Sango giggled at her childish behavior. "Yo! We're here!" Miroku said, pointing at the large mall. Katie stared at it in shock.

"Here." Inuyasha gave Katie her cell phone. The screen showed her new e-mail. "Ah ha! Thank you Inuyasha!" she said, hugging him. He blushed, but smiled down at her. She ran ahead of everyone, only to wait for them in front of the doors. "You guys take to long." she said, pouting at them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We aren't slow, you're just too fast." he said, running his fingers through her hair. She glared up at him, but it failed because of the smile tugging at her lips.

"Me and Miroku are going to the video store. We'll met you guys in two hours, ok?" Sango said before dragging Miroku away. Inuyasha and Katie were left standing there, staring at the retreating figures of their friends. "Ummmm...... So Inuyasha, where do you want to go?" Katie said, turning to him. He shrugged. "You pick." he said with a sly smile. "Ok. To the music store!" she took three steps forward before she turned back to him. "Uh, where is the music store?" Inuyasha laughed and took her hand. "Come on."

Katie ran into the music store, a song bursting through the speakers.

Say my name and his in the same breathe

I dare you to say they taste the same

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow in flames

"Fall out boy!" Katie squealed before running down the isles. Inuyasah smiled and followed her. "You sure love music." he commented, looking over her shoulder as she ran her fingers over the cd cases. She smiled up at him. "Yep!" she pulled two cds out of the rack. "Here. I think you'll like this one." she said, hading it to him. He looked at it. It was a Nickelback cd, All the right reasons. "Thank you, but what are you getting?" She held up the cd. "Paramore, Riot." she answered. He nodded. The both walked up and paided for the cds.

"Do you think Inuyasha will tell Katie he loves her?" Sango asked as she and Miroku watched the two walk out of the music store. Miroku shrugged. "That depends on how dense Inuyasha is." Miroku said. "I hope Inuyasha tells her soon. Then we won't have to be quiet about the two of us." he kissed her cheek. "The only reason we haven't told him is so he won't feel like a third wheel. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Sango said, snuggling into Miroku's arms. "Miroku, if you grope me now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." she whispered darkly. Miroku laughed. "Don't you trust me?" Sango shook her head.

Inuyasha and Katie walked out of the music store, laughing and talking happily. "Where to next?" Inuyasha asked. Katie shrugged. "You got me." she said, looking saw a dress store. "Hey Inuyasha, dare me to wear a dress?" she asked. He grinned. "I'd like to see that." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She blushed and ran forward. Inuyasha watched her and sighed. _Did I scare her?_ he wondered, but when he saw her waiting for him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Inuyasha, what do you think?" Katie asked as she held up a blue, long sleeved dress. He smiled. "Put it on." he said, pushing her towards the dressing rooms. "Ok, Ok! I'm going!" she laughed before going into the dressing room. He smile widened as he leaned against the wall. He wondered where Sango and Miroku had run off to. "Inuyasha? What do you think?" Katie stepped out of the dressing room. All Inuyasha could do was stare.

Katie was wearing the deep blue dress. It was form fitting above the waist, and it made her hair and eyes stand out. She spun around. He smiled and hugged her. "It's beautiful." he said into her hair. She blushed and smiled. _I guess... I can't get over him. _she thought, sighing. "Katie.....I..." Inuyasha tried. He had to tell her now! "Katie.....I"

"MUTT!!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMEN!!!!!" Koga yelled, pulling the two apart. Inuyasha growled. "MANGY WOLF, SHE NEVER AGREED TO BE WITH YOU!!!!" he yelled, raising a fist. "Ummmmmmmmmm....................." Katie looked between the two boys before shrugging and walking back into the dressing room. She needed to get out of that dress.

"OH, REALLY?!?!?!?! WELL, I BET SHE LIKES ME MORE THEN SHE LIKES YOU!!!!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha took a step back, shock on his face. Suddenly, two hands slapped Koga in the face like someone was clapping and his face was in the way. Katie, back in her normal clothes, stood in front of Koga with a very pissed off looked on her face.

"FAIL!" she yelled in his face. "I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. KOGA! I. WOULD. NEVER. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU! GET. IT. THROUGH. YOUR. THICK. HEAD. YOU. BASTARD!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha looked shocked, then started laughing. Koga looked like a lost puppy as Katie walked over to Inuyasha. "Ready to go find Sango and Miroku?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and the two walked out together.

Koga watched them go, anger boiling in his blood. "How dare he take her from me?!?!" he yelled before running after them. He caught up to them and hit Inuyasha square in the back. Katie turned and stared at Koga. His blue eyes had turned red. His aura wasn't the same as before. It was angry. "If I can't have her..." he panted. "NO ONE CAN!!!!!!" he roared out before running at Katie. "GIRL, YOU WILL DIE FOR ANGERING KOGA OF THE WOLF DEMON TRIBE!!!!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha stood up and raced at Koga, knocking him over. Katie looked at him. His eyes were red too. Katie backed up, scared.

_He threatened her..... must protect mate.... _Those simple instincts were what were driving him at Koga over and over again. Katie backed away, fear gripping her heart. "Katie!" Sango yelled, as she ran over and, with Miroku's help, dragged Katie away. It seemed like they would get away, like eveyone else, when a sickening crack filled the now quiet mall. Katie's head fell.

She was no longer there, in the mall. Where she was was cold and dark. Bang! The darkness around her cracked, leaving white cracks that shone light into the dark. Bang! The cracks got bigger. Bang! Bang! BANG! The darkness shattered, leaving Katie to stand in a white room. Slowly, she began to open her eyes.

Her body was doing something different then what she believed it was. While she was hiding in the white room of her dreams. Outside, Sango and Miroku slowed and turned to see that Katie was no longer in step beside them. In fact, her head was down and she wasn't moving. "Katie?" Sango asked, grabbing her shoulders. "Come on, lets go." Katie looked at Sango. Her eyes were blank. She stepped away from Sango and moved towards the two demons. "Katie?!" Sango yelled. Katie didn't respond, but kept walking forward. Soon, she was running head long into the battle. She jumped onto Koga's back and held his mouth and nose. Koga couldn't breathe. Inuyasha woke up and pulled Katie off of Koga. "Katie? Katie?! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking her shoulders. Katie's eyes came back to life. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around, then settling her eyes on him. "Katie." he hugged her, and glared over her head at Koga, who was sitting up and glaring at him. Katie started crying into Inuysaha's shirt.

_I knew....... I wouldn't be able...... to keep this peace........ Forever._

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Yo! Review!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi peoples!!! What's up? Thanks for the reviewers, Aandm18, The Silent Orion, Inulover88, and Flower child! You guys are the best!

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Katie from the corner of his eyes. Katie had been distant every since the incident at the mall, and every time he tried to ask her want was wrong, she either brushed him off with a smile or Sango and Miroku jumped in. He sighed openly, and then he smiled. Sango and Miroku would be going out to get more food for the dorm room, and he wouldn't let the day end without Katie talking to him about what was bothering her. It couldn't be what happened at the mall, because she couldn't remember it, from what Katie told him.

"Mr. Takahashi, will you please read the next line?" Ms. Ward asked. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Katie smiled and watched him from over the top of her book, only to look away when Koga looked at her. Believe it or not, Koga still liked her. He thought she was just playing hard to get, and he couldn't remember when Katie tried to kill him. Katie could only vaguely remember, not remembering the details.

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; Vainly I had sought to borrow. From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore - For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Nameless here for evermore." Inuyasha said before sitting down. Once again, Katie looked at him with sad eyes over her book. He looked over at her to see her look away from him and back to her book. He smiled and went back to reading.

All the classes were pretty normal, with Inuyasha looking at Katie frm the corner of his eyes and Katie trying to avoid Koga and strangely, also avoid Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a little unnerved by that, but he didn't let it fase him. He had a mission to fullfill, after all. But he noticed that when he caught her looking at him, she looked sad. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Katie sighed and looked out the window, staring into the pouring rain. It was already the last class of the day, and she felt horrible. She was scared of talking to Inuyasha because she liked him, and he had seen her in a rampage. He probably never wanted to talk to her again, but forced himself to. She let out another long sigh before the bell rang. Katie left the class room before everyone else, leaving no time to talk. Inuyasha watched her, worry shining through his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I know you want to make sure Katie is ok, but she has been avoiding you. Are you sure she'll be ok with this?" Sango asked, staring at Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha sighed. "Sometimes what's best for a person isn't what they want." he said before leaving. Sango and Miroku smiled as the watched his retreating figure. "He'll make a great husband." Sango commented. "Better then me?" Miroku asked in mock sadness. Sango smiled and shook her head. "Come on, you idiot." she said, pulling him along.

Inuyasha stepped into the dorm room, only to be met by music coming from the girl's room. He walked to the door and stood in front of it. He leaned against the door frame and listened to the music, trying to get his courage back.

Just a day

Just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Just a boy

Just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky

And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize

That everyday he finds

Just what he's looking for

Like a shooting star he shines

He said take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal

And as I looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine

And I know he's no stranger

For I feel I've held him for all of time

And he said take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand

Please come with me

See what I see

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Time will not flee

Can you see

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that ordinary boy

Or was it all in my head

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real

But as I looked to the door

I saw that boy standing there with a deal

And he said take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Just a boy

Just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky

Inuyasha sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Katie called from the other side of the door, also turning down the music. He opened the door and stepped in. Katie looked at him in shock. "Hi Inuyasha." she whispered, looking back at her homework. "Hey, I need to talk to you." he said, sitting down beside her. She nodded for him to continue. "Somethings bothering you. Tell me." "Nothings bothering me, Inuyasha." she said, standing up, and was about to walk out when Inuyasha hugged her from behind. "I'm not letting go until you tell me." he said, looking down at her. She half heartly smiled at him. "Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong, I swear." she said, trying to get away.

Inuyasha sighed and put his nose in her hair. "You're lieing Katie, I can smell it." he said. A flash of lighting lit up the sky, and thunder crackled over head. Katie sighed and looked at the floor. "....... Why do you care?" she whispered. Inuyasha snapped his head up at the words. He spun her around and glared at her. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. "I care because I'm worried about you! You haven't been yourself for days! Katie, I really care. Because....." he stopped and looked at her. He hugged her tight and sighed. "Because I love you."

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

I laugh at you because you are sitting there, angrily staring at the cliffie. Well, you have to review if you want to find out what she says! You can't wait, can you?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Yo! I am back with the answer to the dreaded cliffie!

Warning: this chapter is mushy and might make you go 'awwwwww!' or something like that. And there is mention of suicide, so don't read if deep thoughts on killing yourself offends you. You have been warned, so don't bash me in your reviews.

Anyway, on with the story!

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Katie's eyes snapped open at his whispered confession. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. _He...... he loves me? Why? No, he can't! He'll get attacked! He'll be hurt! Even killed! _She pushed herself away from Inuyasha, and looked down at the floor. "Inuyasha, do you really love me?" she whispered, not looking at him. Inuyasha looked at her, and sighed. "Of course I do. I love you more then anything in the world, Katie." he whispered. Katie felt the tears escape her eyes. "............. Inuyasha, if you really love me, forget you ever met me." she said. Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

"I'll only give you pain! Everyone who I've ever loved or loved me has been killed! I don't want that to happen to you! Forget about me!" she yelled, tears running down her face as she looked up at him. "Katie, I can't forget you! I never will! I love you! Can't you understand that?!" he sighed. "Katie, do you love me?" Katie's tears came faster. She turned around and ran, but as she ran, Inuyasha heard her whispered answer.

"Of course I love you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared after her, wondering what to do. She said she loved him, yet she ran away. He sighed and shook his head. He had know idea what to do. Luckily, Sango and Miroku walked in five minutes later. Inuyasha was on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, sitting sown next to him. "I told her..... that I love her. And she told me...... that she loves me too. But she ran away.... because she thought I was going to get hurt.... or killed." he whispered, not looking at his friends. Both looked at him in shock. "She loves you and you love her, but she still ran." Miroku said. "She ran outside? In the rain? She's going to get sick!" she jumped up and pulled Inuyasha with her. "Let's go find her!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked outside and nodded, the spark back in his eyes. He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it did kill him.

I'm standin' on the bridge

I'm waitin' in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Katie cried as she sunk to the ground, looking down at the raging river below her. Would it do any good to jump? Maybe she should. Inuyasha wouldn't be harmed, now or ever, and she could get rid of this burden on her shoulders. She leaned her head against the railing and weighed the pros and cons of assassinating herself. That's what she would call it, assassinating ones self. She'd be helping people, so she guessed it would work like that. She wiped her tears away and sighed. She didn't hear anybody. Maybe she should jump.

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

I'm tryin' to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

She thought about it, and even out her stood on the edge, but stepped down. She thought about the promise she made Watson before they made it to Japan. She promised him she'd do her best here in Japan, and she'd never give up. She looked into the waters and sighed. Another tear ran down her face as she heard the cars pass by the park. She sat back down and hung her feet over the edge of the bridge. She opened her mouth and began to sing her heart out, the pain becoming too much.

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

'Cause nothings going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

_No one likes to be alone..... even me. But that doesn't matter. Even if I have to be alone for the rest of my life, keeping those I love safe is more important then my happiness._

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

I try to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah

Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah

It's a damn cold night

Tryin' to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, yea

I'm with you, yea

Inuyasha ran down the street, his snow white ears turning this way and that on his head, trying to find any signs of Katie. He had been running around town for ten minutes now and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. He slowed down and pulled his cell phone out. He called Sango and Miroku, who were also looking for Katie. "Any luck?" he asked. "No man. Keep looking." Miroku answered before hanging up. Inuyasha sighed and keeped running through the rain, which was now pouring down in buckets. _She must be cold. _he thought, wrapping his jacket around himself. Slowly, a pretty voice filtered into his ears.

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, yea

I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, oh

I'm with you

I'm with you

It was Katie's voice! He tried to hear more, but she had stopped singing. He ran in the direction her voice had come from, hoping she'd start another song. Anything, just so he could find her.

Katie sighed and looked up. She allowed the rain to pound against her face, her whole body soaked to the bone, She was shivering violently, but she refused to go back. She slowly allowed her eyes to tear up, but soon began to sing as her tears stained her face.

She never slows down

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone 

Feels like its all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear

The tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering 

If she stands she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything she's running from

Wants to give up and lie down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

Katie stood up and looked around. She straighten her back and sucked in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, the tears still slipping through. Her black coat, which was so wet that it gave her no protection, whipped around her. She opened her eyes and they no longer looked helpless and dead, but were now filled with the life and power she was filled with. She smiled, and even though her tears still flowed down her face, she felt better then ever.

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

"Katie?" Katie spun around to look into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Inu..... yasha?" she whispered, looking at him in shock. He smiled and hugged her. "I was so worried Katie, I thought something bad had happened to you." he whispered, holding her close. Katie cried into his shoulder, grabbing the front of his shirt in a death grip. "Inu..... Inuyas... Inuyasha!" she whispered, trying to stop her crying. He looked at the top of her head and sighed. "You're strange." he said. "I thought you wanted me to forget about you." he said, smiling at her. She shook her head violently, then she looked up at him. "I don't WANT you to forget, I want you to remember, but....." "No buts. If you don't want me to forget, and I don't want to forget, I think we've come to the conclusion that I shouldn't forget, agreed?" he asked, grinning at sighed, then nodded. "Good."

"Now, I need you to answer me, ok? Do you love me?" Katie nodded slowly, looking at him under her wet hair shyly. He smiled. "Great, 'cause I love you too." With those words, he kissed her, stealing her first kiss. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her shocked face. Soon, they were once again embracing, this time a large smile on her face. Both of them were really happy.

**ASASASASASASAASASASASASAS**

HOLY CRAP!!!! That was really, really mushy. I'm afraid. You should be too. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

REVIEW OR BE KILLED BY ME!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Holy crap. Over 50 reviews! I feel so loved! Anyway, now that the fluffy love confession is over, I can stop dreading it! I hate writing love scenes because I'm horrible at writing them. Arg. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, only to be shushed by Sango and Miroku. "You've been dating for three months and you didn't tell me?" he growled, careful not to wake the sleeping Katie, who's head was in his lap. He ran his clawed hand through her hair, trying to keep himself from clawing Sango and Miroku. "We weren't sure how you would feel about it. We were worried you'd feel like a third wheel, and that would not be true." Sango said. "But when you met Katie, we couldn't wait for the two of you to pair off so we could tell you." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha through the rear view mirror.

".... Ok, I guess I can get over it." he said, still glaring at his friends in the front of the car. They both smiled at him as Katie murmured in her sleep. He smiled at her and sighed. "Love does that to you, Inuyasha." Miroku said, watching Inuyasha's anger disappear as he looked down at Katie's sleeping head. Inuyasha simply smiled and nodded.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Inuyasha and the gang walked through the door, smiling and laughing. They were the first in, and they couldn't wait for class to start. They were giddy, but none of them knew why. Kikyo soon swaggered in, followed by her cronies, and nearly ruined the gangs happy spirits. She was all over Inuyasha in a second, causing a glare to come from Katie. "INU-POO! I MISSED YOU!!" she yelled, running over to him. He pushed her away, and growled. He sat down beside Katie and smiled at her. Kikyo snorted and walked off, seething.

Koga was next, and Inuyasha was on pins and needles. He growled as Koga sat in front of Katie and tried to flirt with her. She sighed and ignored him, and he soon gave up. Inuyasha growled. There had to be a way to show these people that he and Katie were taken. He smiled and turned to Katie. She looked at him, eyebrows raised, wondering what he was thinking. He blew a kiss at her and winked, causing her to blush deep red, matching her hair. He grinned, glad only he could make her blush like that. Everyone in the class saw, and people were whispering in shock. Katie? And Inuyasha? Dating?! Was it true?!

The teacher came in to take roll, then she had to run an errand. As soon as she was out of the room, Kikyo was in Inuyasha's face. "OH, SO NOW YOU GO AND FLIRT WITH THAT KATIE GIRL?!?!?!?!?!" Kikyo yelled, pointing at Katie. Katie was silently watching. "What do you mean, flirt?" he asked coldly. "You're my man!!!!" she screamed. "No, I'm not. I have a girlfriend, you know." Kikyo, and every other person in the room was shocked. "W-what? Who?" Kikyo asked, looking like a fish out of water. "Katie is my girlfriend." he said. Katie smiled slightly from her place beside him. She herself still couldn't believe it.

Koga was the second person to get mad at this. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!?!?! SHE'S MY WOMEN!!!" Koga yelled. Katie growled. "I am not your women. I love Inuyasha and that's that." she said, glaring at him. Koga was going to say something when the teacher came back. Everyone sat back down, but Koga and Kikyo seethed. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. She scribbled a note and flipped it to Inuyasha, hitting him on the nose. He glared at her smiling face, but opened it anyway.

K: Me is bored. 

I: Good for you, love.

K: That's not nice. T.T Did you see Kikyo's face?! And Koga's?!

I: I did. Funny, know?

K: Very. Hey, guess what?

I: Do I want to know?

K: Yes.

I: Find, what is it?

K: I love you. More then you'll ever know. ;D

Inuyasha stared at the words she had written carefully on the paper. He smiled. She had only said it once, and she had been crying when she said it, so he didn't count it. Her writing made him feel like he was on top of the world. He didn't stop smiling, even when the teacher yelled at him.

Soon though, the class was over, and Kikyo was now yelling at Katie. "TAKING MY MAN, AREN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH TROLL?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed. Katie stared at her with no emotion. "Last time I checked, he was my man." With that, she walked around Kinky-hoe and left. Inuyasha smiled and followed her, leaving Kikyo to stand in shock while everyone else laughed.

Inuyasha walked up behind Katie and hugged her. "That was brilliant!" he said, spinning her around and kissing her for a second before backing up and smiling. She grinned. "Glad you think so, love." she said before walking to her next class. He followed, smiling and shaking his head.

**AFTER SCHOOL..... BECAUSE I'M A LAZY ASSHOLE**

"Word up, Mother Fuckers!" Katie yelled, bursting through the door. The three who were already in the room started at her, then randomly started laughing. Katie joined in, soon sitting down beside Inuyasha. He kissed her cheek. "Just why did we deserve to be called mother fuckers?" he asked. Katie shrugged. "I thought it sounded cool." she said, pouting. Inuyasah smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist. Sango and Miroku kept laughing, causing Katie to roll her eyes and glaring at them.

Katie's phone started ringing, and she left the room to answer it. Inuyasha watched her, only to go back to watching the TV and wishing she was beside him again. In the hallway, Katie answered the number nervously. "Hello?' she asked, not recognizing the number. She could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. "Listen and listen well." the voice growled. Katie gasped and stared at the wall, fear rolling out of her eyes.

"If you know whats good for you, give up. Give in. Just tell me what I want to know, and give me the key, and I'll kill you fast. Don't, and I'll kill you and your boyfriend. Now, where is the key." Katie leaned against the wall and growled. She had lived in fear of this man for too long now!

"You listen, I won't give up. I will not give in. I will never tell you were the key is. You will never harm me or Inuyasha. I'm no longer afraid of you." She growled out,

"Naraku."

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Me is sleepy. Good night, my friends! Hope you liked it! 1,236 words, but very short. Sad, no?

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Yo! Thank God! SCHOOL. IS. OVER!!!!!!!!!! One more day of that and I would have gone insane. Wait, I'm already insane, aren't I? Oh yeah.

SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER!!!!!! SCHOOLS OUT FOR EVER!!!!!!!! SCHOOLS BEEN BLOWN TO PIECES!!!!!!!! NO MORE PENCILS!!!!!!! NO MORE BOOKS!!!!!! NO MORE TEACHERS DIRTY LOOKS!!!!!!!!

That's schools out by Alice Cooper.

Song lyrics

_thoughts_

**Inuyasha's demon side **

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Katie stood up straight and glared at the ceiling. "Naraku, I am not longer afraid of you. You are nothing but a cowardly asshole that hides behind magic and clones. If you're so mighty, why haven't you killed me? You tried when I was born, you tried when I ten, and you tried five months ago. Yet you haven't done it! You. are. nothing." she growled before hanging up. She stepped into the living room feeling like she was on top of the world. She strolled over and hopped on to couch, smiling uncontrollably. Inuyasha stared at her. "Something make you happy, love?" he asked, looking at her questionably. Katie turned to him, kissed him, and said,"I feel like the happiest girl in the whole world."

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was lunch time at Wings of Freedom boarding school, and Kikyo was in the worst mood ever. The man she had gone after for years had fallen head over heels for a girl he had known for what, four months?! It didn't matter, she was pissed. Even after she had warned that girl, she had still gone after Inuyasha. This as beginning to be to much for her. And Inuyasha loved her back! That was it! Kikyo stomped over to Inuyasha's table and slapped Kati, then lifted her about an inch above the ground by her shirt collar. Kikyo's friends kept other people from getting to the pair. "Katie!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo felt the anger building up in her. _Why does he care about this bitch?_

"You little bitch! You waltz in here and steal my Inuyasha from me and think you can get away with it?! I think not!! I'm going to set you straight! He is mine, and no one can have him, especially a little girl like you!" Kikyo hit Katie in the gut, then the face, then the gut again. "Your a weak little prissy girl! Stop trying to be a tough girl! You are nothing! Your a nightmare! A disaster! Worth nothing!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha glared, trying to get to his love, but Miroku held him back. "If you get into that, you'll turn full demon! That won't help Katie at all." he said, watching Katie take the hits. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that was true. But he wanted to help her so badly.

We're not gonna be

Just apart of their game

We're not gonna be

Just the victims

**"I wouldn't hurt a hair on our mate's head." **Inuyasha's demon side growled. _I know, but what if you scare her. I couldn't take that. Neither of us could. _**We have to wait until we're sure she won't be scared? **_Yes._

They're taking our dreams

And they tear them apart

'til everyone's the same

A few people around Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha snickered. "Katie's so weak." "She doesn't even fight back." "She did take Inuyasha. Make she used magic to get him." Sango swung around and started punching every person who talked about her friend like that. Miroku joined in, but Inuyasha watched Katie. _You can do it. _he thought, not looking at the two fighters behind him.

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

Kikyo had thought this was going to be harder then this. Katie was very strong, and Kikyo didn't think she would give in so easily. Or was she? Kikyo shook her head. _Katie is weak, and would never fight against someone like me. _Kikyo thought smugly. _And as soon as Inuyasha's sees how weak Katie is, he'll come running to me! _Kikyo was giddy with excitment. She didn't know that Katie was just waiting.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

Katie grabbed Kikyo's wrist and tighten her grip, much like Watson had. She grinned and looked at Kikyo smiling, with a hate-filled, yet gleeful look. "My turn?" she asked before elbowing her in the gut. "You shouldn't fight a back belt." she sneered. She kept her attacks swift and painful.

We won't let them change

How we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove

All their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

Inuyasha smiled and nodded while the people around stared in shock at the scene before them. Katie was skillfully beating the living crap out of Kikyo. He knew she could do it. Sango and Miroku were still beating up the people who spoke horridly about Katie, but he would tell them want happened later. **Nothing that little slutty bitch does will ever make us love or forgive her. **Demon Inuyasha growled. _When we get the chance, we'll make her pay for trying to hurt Katie. _Inuyasha reassured his demon. **We better.**

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

Kikyo fell to the ground, blood coming from her mouth and nose. She had two black eyes, a broken nose, five missing teeth, and tons of bruises. _How did Katie become so strong? Why didn't she give up? _Kikyo thought, looking at Katie, who was about five feet from Kikyo, panting heavily.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

It's me against the world

Me against the world

Katie sighed and stood up straight. "You are a little slut Kikyo. Inuyasha isn't yours, and he never was. Nothing you can do can make him love you. Just forget about being with him, because I'm never going to give him away, you little bitch. You know what, if you don't change your slutty ways, you'll be a single mom with five kids, all with different fathers. How does that sound? Or maybe you'll get Aids and die from that? You are a slut, a whore, and no man here loves you. They love the fact that they can have their way with you, then leave you. So why don't you go and by some man's toy and get out of me and Inuyasha's life?" Katie was going to walk away when Kikyo when Kikyo stood up.

Now I'm sick of this waiting

So come on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say is gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you in

"Kikyo, if your going to throw insults at me, don't even try it. Nothing you say to me is going to be true, while everything I said was true. Nothing you say is going to change me at all. So just stay out of my life!" Kikyo launched herself at Katie, only to be stopped by Mr. Goth. "Uncle?" Katie whispered.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked, looking around at the shocked faces of the students. He had already stopped Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha had gone with them to the office as a witness. Katie smiled slightly. "I'll start walking." she said before making her way to the office.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

"She *sniff* said such horrible things to me!" Kikyo cried to Mr. Goth, who was listening to each of the five students one at a time. "What did Katie call you, Kikyo?" "She called me a slut, and a *sniffle* whore!" Kikyo said before breaking down and crying. Mr. Goth listened to her for a few more minutes before sending her out.

"Sectary? Look in to this business with Kikyo being a play girl. Ask the students, ok?" his sectary nodded and walked out of the office. "Inuyasha, come in." Mr. Goth called. Inuyasha walked in and sat down, nodding at the principal. "Tell me Inuyasha, who started this fight?" "Kikyo did. She was mad because I'm dating Katie." Mr. Goth nodded. "Jealousy is a very powerful and destructive emotion." he said, but not looking at Inuyasha. His voice was far away and whimsical.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've got to prove them wrong

They'll never bring us down

Next was Katie. "Hello Uncle." she said, smiling at him. He nodded and sighed. "Katie, before when get into this fight business, I need to know if that fight awaken the power." Katie laughed and shook her head. "Kikyo isn't worth it's time." she answered, putting her hand over her heart. He nodded. "So, what did you do?" Katie laughed again. "I used my black belt in kung fu, and then I told her the truth." she answered. He nodded.

We'll never fall in line

I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

After all the talking, Kikyo got eight weeks of detention, Katie, Sango, and Miroku got one, and Inuyasha went back to class. "I think it's a good ending." Katie said as they walked to their next class. The others agreed as Kikyo stayed in the office. She was having an Aids test.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

HA! That was a good one! Now, review!

Artist: Simple plan

Song: Me against the world

REVIEW! OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews peoples! Glad you all liked the last chapter!

But I have a problem. I want this story to be pretty long (cause completing it will probably make me cry) So I want your ideas! What do you want to happen? Just tell me in your review and I might write it into the story. Good luck!

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

**Chapter 18- Koga's anger, Inuyasha's girl, Kikyo's stalking**

Katie sighed as she twirled her pencil, waiting for detention to be over. Kikyo was across the room, glaring at Katie. She really hated Katie now. Sango and Miroku had already finished their hour in detention, so they were long gone. _Two hours in the same room as Kikyo. This has to be a torture method. _she thought. Katie felt like banging on the walls and pleading the teacher to let her out. But that wouldn't do any good, would it?

Kikyo wasn't doing any better. She had to get to her room soon, or she'd miss her show, and she wouldn't be able to think up more ways to win Inuyasha and kill and/or torture Katie. Plus her make up was starting to run because of how hot this room was. She was going to have to put up with this for eight weeks? She didn't think she could do it.

"Alright, Katie can come out. Kikyo, you have another thirty minutes." the teacher said, opening the door for Katie. Katie ran out of the room, free after two hours. She soon ran headlong into a large chest. Looking up, she smiled at her boyfriend, who was still wearing the black muscle shirt. "Happy?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She nodded and grinned. "Of course, love." she answered, placing her head against his chest.

Koga watched the couple, anger flowing through his veins.(A/N: Koga's a stalker! Arrest him!) Why would Katie pick that half-breed over a full demon like him? Koga didn't know what it was. He was way better then that dog! She was beautiful, she deserved better then that dog shit! She deserved him, Koga, the great wolf leader! Couldn't she see that? Or did he have to show her?

He growled as he watched Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek, causing her to laugh happily. He gritted his teeth when Katie petted Inuyasha's ears. But he saw red when they kissed. He ran forward and ripped them apart, causing Katie to scream slightly. Inuyasha growled, now seeing Koga in between himself and Katie. "What do you want, flea-bag?" Inuyasha growled. "I'm here to take my women." he answered. Katie snorted. "I'm not your women!" she yelled at him. "You deserve better then that dog shit!" Koga answered, pointing at Inuyasha. "Your wrong. Inuyasha is everything I want and more. I'm happy with him." "I could make you happier." Koga said, crossing his arms. "No, you can't. I would never be happy with you. All you want is a trophy wife. Well, guess want! I'm not a fucking trophy!" she yelled before running to Inuyasha.

Koga couldn't believe it. "Katie......." Why didn't she like him? Wasn't he great? He was the leader of the wolf clan, so why couldn't he win this human girl? What had he done wrong? "I love you." he said, pleading with her. Couldn't she see she was made for him? Did she not see it? "I don't love you Koga. I love Inuyasha." she answered. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder. Koga walked away, his tail dragging behind him. Inuyasha and Katie walked away.

"He was right." Inuyasha said out of no where. Katie stared at him in shock. "I don't deserve you." he said, not looking into her eyes. She sighed, and stepped in front of him. She put her hands on his face and kissed him. Didn't Inuyasha get it? It was she who didn't deserve him. He was so kind and loving. He didn't keep secrets from her. But she had. She was keeping secrets from him. She ended the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha, you idiot! If you ask me, it's I who don't deserve you." she said seriously. Inuyasha laughed. "Here we are, arguing about who doesn't deserve who." Katie laughed with him. "Amazing." she answered. They walked back to their room, smiling happily.

Koga sat on his bed, wondering what had gone wrong. Why didn't she love him back? He was great, amazing, strong, handsome. What was there not to like about him? He looked at himself in the mirror. Not a hair out of place. He smiled. Nothing in his teeth. So he was still as handsome as ever, so why had Katie rejected him? He checked his muscles. Strong. Why didn't she like him? Didn't girls like strong, handsome men? What did she see in that half-breed that she couldn't get from him? He sighed.

Inuyasha flipped trough the movies that were stacked beside the TV. Sango and Miroku had gone on a date, and he was alone with Katie. That meant movie night! "I've got the poppy corn!" Katie hollered, walking into the room. She was wearing a long sleeved white night gown. "Found a movie yet?" she asked, looking over his shoulder. "How about A Haunting in Connecticut?" he asked, holding it up. "Sure." she answered, taking in from him and outing it in while Inuyasha flopped on to the couch. Once the movie was rolling, Katie hopped on to the couch, putting her head on his chest.

When the movie was over, both of our hero's were scared out of their wits. Katie had hid her head in Inuyasha's chest half way through the movie. Inuyasha had tried to comfort her, but it was pretty hard being the fact that he was scared too. "Well, I don't think I'm going to sleep well tonight." Katie said. Inuyasha nodded. Soon after, they fell asleep on the couch, Katie still in Inuyasha's protective hold.

7:00 pm

They had been asleep for one hour when Inuyasha's ears picked up something coming from his room. He woke up and got up, setting Katie on the couch. He grabbed a baseball bat from the hallway and walked quietly down the hall. He could see the light coming from under the door, and he held the bat up as he tried to figure out who it was. Whoever it was was wearing too much perfume, so he couldn't figure it out. He reached out and grabbed the door knob. He counted to five in his head before he pushed open the door, bat over his head.

Kikyo was sitting on the floor, going through his things.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

WOW! Kinky-hoe is a stalker! So is Koga!

REVIEW!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

I disclaim Inuyasha. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Quote of the day: "Lets go squash the forces of evil, because their evil and need to be squashed."- Dr. Ashens

**FAKE SPOILERS**

Polar bears will kidnap Kikyo. (Thank you!!)

Then they bring her back because she's a bitch. (BASTARDS!!!!!)

Katie and Inuyasha get married and have twenty kids. (Might happen, but not in this chapter)

Barney kills Kikyo, then I kill Barney. (I wish! I hate them both!)

**AASASASASASASAASASASASASASAS**

**Chapter 19- Inuyasha's stalker, Katie's new suitor..... NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he hissed at the girl, who was wearing a see through night gown, making her look sluttier then ever. "I came to see you, Inu-poo. I want to know why you would even talk to a bitch like Katie." Kikyo said. Inuyasha growled. "Katie isn't a bitch, you whore." he growled, the rumbling vibrating off the walls. Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, I've loved you since sixth grade, remember then? You liked me then. What changed? I still love you." she pleaded. "I'll tell you want changed. You were pretty and nice, but now you a slut, and you haven't said a single nice thing to anyone since we came to high school. I know what I used to see in you, but I don't see it anymore." he said. Kikyo's eyes started to water, but she stopped them. _I'll get his love back! No man can turn me down!_

Katie woke up, no longer feeling safe. She sat up and yawned. _Where's Inu?_Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in sight. She got up and started to walk to her room when she saw Inuyasha growling at whoever was in his room. She watched him in wonder.

"Inuyasha, you know you want me." Kikyo said, standing up. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on earth." he growled. "You dream of me." she said, taking a step towards him. "Never." he answered, stepping back. "You wish you were with me." she tried. "I wish you were dead." "You want me to deflo-" "NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha yelled. Katie snickered from her hiding place, only to be caught by Inuyasha. "Katie?" Inuyasha asked, staring at his girlfriend as she stepped out of the door frame.

"Katie the bitch. Get out of here. Me and MY Inuyasha are busy." she said, trying to wrap her arms around him. He stepped out of the way, making her fall on her face. He walked over to Katie and smiled at her. Then he glared at Kikyo and pointed at the door. "Get out." he growled at Kikyo. She got up and walked out of the room, but not before yelling : "I will have you Inuyasha!"

Katie sighed and leaned against Inuyasha, putting her face in his chest. "Why can't people just realize we're in love?" she asked him. "Cause their blind, love." he answered, running his fingers through her red hair. "Hey Katie, want some good news?" Katie nodded, not looking up. "Door number one or door number two?" he asked. She giggled and looked back at him. "Both." she answered. "Door number one: Tomorrow is the one day a year you can wear what you want to class. Door number two: I love you." Katie smiled. "Feeling better?" she nodded. "Time for bed." he said, picking Katie up bridal style, earning a hearty laugh from Katie, and walking into her room. He set her down on her bed, only for her to make room. She patted the spot beside her. "That movie creeped me out." she said, blushing. He laughed and got in bed. "Night Inuyasha. "Night Katie."

**9:55 pm**

Sango and Miroku walked into the dorm, and turned on the lights. They didn't see Inuyasha and Katie anywhere, so they tiptoed to their rooms. Miroku had only just stepped into his room when Sango dragged him to her room. Both of them smiled at the couple on the bed. Inuyasha had a protective arm around her waist and they were facing each other. Inuyasha's head was above Katie's head, and they were both smiling. "So cute." Sango whispered. Miroku nodded.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"She did what?!" Sango and Miroku yelled as the walked to their first class. Inuyasha and Katie nodded. "Yep. Kikyo snuck in my room through the window and went through my stuff." Inuyasha said. He was wearing a red baggy shirt and baggy black pants. "Wow." Sango said. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. "Can I hurt her?" Miroku asked. He was wearing a tight purple shirt and black jeans. "Go ahead." Katie said. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, along with her black coat. They stepped into class to see a new kid sitting on the first row. The new boy was wearing a white shirt and jean shorts. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, your new here?" Inuyasha asked the boy. "Yeah, I'm Hojo." he said, looking at the four kids in front of him.

"I'm Inuyasha, he's Miroku, the brunette is Sango, and the red head is Katie." Hojo stared at Katie, amazed by her. She hid behind Sango when she noticed him staring at her. _Still shy when it comes to staring. _Sango thought. Inuyasha was a little ticked, so he quickly said, "Katie's my girlfriend, and Sango is Miroku's girlfriend." Hojo didn't stop staring at Katie, but nodded. He was a little sad about her being taken, but who really wanted to be with a half-demon? Hojo knew Inuyasha was a half-demon from the moment he walked in, and nobody could truly love a half-demon, right?

Inuyasha took Katie by the hand and took her to a desk. "Madam, your chair." he said with a very cheesy french accent. Katie giggled and sat down. "Thank you kind sir." she said in an English accent. "That was very good." Miroku said, sitting down beside Inuyasha. "Katie's English!" Sango cried, sitting down beside her boyfriend. Hojo watched them, only to look away when Kikyo walked in the room

She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white halter top. Inuyasha growled and Katie sighed. Miroku and Sango glared. She ignored the warning signs and swaggered over to Inuyasha. "Inu-Poo, how are you?" she asked, sitting on his desk. "Get away from me." he growled, pushing her off his desk. "But baby...." "Don't call me that!" "You know you want me." "Never." hr growled. "I'm in love with Katie, and I'd never cheat on her! Nor will I leave her, especially for you, you slutty bitch." Katie smiled softly while looking at her boyfriend. Hojo saw that and frowned. Ok, maybe this girl did like him, but she would get over that half-breed, right?

Kikyo stomped off, angry as all get out. _Why doesn't he love me? WHY?!?!?!_she screamed in her head as she sat down. The new kid tried to talk to her, but she didn't say anything. How dare that little bimbo take her Inu-poo?! She growled and glared at the blackboard.

Koga walked in and smiled at Katie, but he didn't try to flirt. He walked up and grinned. "Guess what?" he asked, giddy. "What?" Katie asked. "I found a girl. Her name is Ayame, and she's a wolf demon too!" he did a little happy dance. "That's great! I'm happy for you, Koga!" Katie said, hugging him. "Thanks. We're going on a date this Friday!" he smiled. Inuyasha grinned. "Good or you man. Just don't rush the relationship." Koga nodded. "Thanks. I'll be coming to you for advice." "What about me?!" Miroku asked. "I don't want to be a pervert." Koga said, with a straight face. Everyone laughed, while Miroku pouted.

**AT LUNCH**

"I guess I was wrong about Koga." Inuyasha said. Katie smiled. "The past is the past. Don't drag it up." she answered, drinking some of her big red soda. Inuyasha nodded. "I'm not tat bad, am I?" Miroku asked, thinking about Koga's remark. Inuyasha nodded, while Katie looked at him with pity. "Yes." Sango answered. Miroku pretended to cry while his friends laughed.

Kikyo watched them, her mouth in a tight line. She was waiting for Katie to walk away, so she could get to Inuyasha. Katie would kick her ass if she just walked up and started flirting with Inuyasha. Suddenly, Katie and Sango got up, and Kikyo made her move. She walked over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap.

"Katie, we have a problem." Sango said, looking into the cafeteria as Katie got another soda. Katie looked in and growled. "Hold this." she said, handing her soda to Sango as she walked over to her boyfriend and the slut trying to seduce him. "Hello, Kinky-hoe. Just what are you doing?" Katie asked in an overly sweet voice. "What does it look like I'm doing?I'm trying to figure out why Inuyasha would even talk to a skank like you.' Inuyasha growled, but didn't say anything, too afraid of the murderous glare in Katie's eyes. "What? Were you talking to me or was there a mirror in front of you." Katie said, raising an eyebrow. "That's the worse come back I've ever heard. Where'd you get it? The back of a cereal box?" Kikyo asked, stepping up and glaring at Katie. "No, but that outfit your wearing is probably worth that much." Katie sneered. "Oh no you didn't." "I believe I did." Katie said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh yeah? Well I did this!" Kikyo tried to slap Katie, but Katie ducked, making Kikyo hit Inuyasha. Kikyo gasped. "Inu-love are you okay? I didn't mean to do that." Kikyo said while she was about to go up to him. Inuyasha got up and walked to Katie. "Inuyasha, did that bimbo bitch hurt you?" Katie asked, looking at his cheek. He shook his head. "Good." Katie said as the bell rung.

Kikyo stared after the foursome, her shoulders slumped. Hojo walked up to her. "Hey, do you want to be with Inuyasha?" Kikyo nodded. "Well, I like Katie. So let's work together to tear them apart." Kikyo smiled and shook his hand. "What's your plan?"

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

This is going to be funny. Watch out you two (Kikyo and Hojo), pay backs a bitch!

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews!

Quote of the day: Said the bishop to the actress- Dr. Ashens

**Fake Spoilers**

Kikyo dies (I wish)

Katie kills Barney and everyone eats cake (That can be a crackfic)

Katie and Inuyasha break up (NEVER)

Inuyasha kills Kikyo and Hojo (Ha!)

**ASASASASASAASASASASASASASASASASAS**

**Chapter 20 - FAIL**

Katie sighed as she wiped the chocolate from her face. "Ms. Noewell? Are you sure you don't need help?" Watson asked, peeking into the kitchen "No, I'm fine. But I think I'm going to need more sugar. Can you get some?" Watson nodded and left. Katie went back to making chocolates. Valentines day was coming up, and Katie wanted to make chocolates for all her friends, and Inuyasha. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and went back to work.

The phone rang, and Katie put it on speaker. "Jello!" she said, not looking up from her pot. "Hey Katie! It's Inuyasha!" Katie smiled. "To what do I this wonderful surprise?" she asked, tasting the chocolate. She smiled and nodded, putting that batch to the side to finish later. "I wanted to hear your voice." he answered. She blushed as she got another batch ready. "Wait a moment while I go and find the movie you stole that cheesy line from." she teased. "You don't think I can make up my own cheesy lines?" he asked in fake sadness and shock. "You are a pickle unable to make your own cheese." she said, trying to keep the giggles away.

"One: I didn't know pickles had genders." he said seriously. "Two: My cheese is fucking amazing and I made it myself!" Katie broke down laughing, unable to quit. "Glad you found that funny." he said. "Cause the people on the subway are looking at me like I'm insane." he finished. "You goofus! Why are you on the subway?" "My car is broken and I need to get home. But your house is on the way, if I can come over." Katie looked around the kitchen, only to get hit in the head by a drop of chocolate from the ceiling.

"Sorry Inuyasha, not right now." He sighed. "I can't come over?" he pouted. Kikyo, who was sitting near him, heard the conversation and did a quick text message. "Bye." she heard him say before he hung up. Soon, she heard his phone ring_. Good luck, Hojo_. she thought.

"Hello, is this Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared at his phone in surprise. "Yeah?" "Good, cause I've got some news for you. I just finished making out with your girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think she wants more." Hojo hung up and grinned. Inuyasha was down, time for Katie.

Inuyasha stared at his phone, tears threatening in fall. He was so angry and sad. Was that true? It that why she didn't want him to come over? Well, if that was the case, he'd go to her house and catch her in the act. He stomped out of the train and ran up the steps.

Kikyo pulled out her phone and called Katie. "Hello?" "I told you Inuyasha was mine! He's with me as we speak, and I think he needs me." Kikyo hung up and grinned. Katie shook her head. "Does that slut think that would work on me?" she asked out loud, not hearing her front door open. Inuyasha stepped into Katie's house and growled. He could smell her. She was in the kitchen.

Katie was about to start on the next batch when Inuyasha walked trough the door. "Inuyasha!" she cried, looking at the chocolate. Inuyasha stared at her, then the kitchen. "So...... he was lying?" he asked. Katie looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "Inuyasha? Why did you just burst through my kitchen door like your hair was on fire?" she asked. He smiled at her and hugged her, spinning her around. "Some idiot called and said something that made me have to come here." he answered.

"Inuyasha! You ruined my surprise!" she cried as soon as he put her back on the ground. "What?" She held up the chocolate. "I was making chocolate. That's why I didn't want you to come over." she pouted at him. He sighed and ate one of the chocolates. "I'm sorry." he whispered, frowning at her. "No you must pay the price!" she yelled. "What's that?" "You have to make the chocolate."

**FIVE DAYS LATER, AT SCHOOL**

Kikyo sighed and shifted. Stupid school. The plumbing had messed up and they had to say away from the school, making her and Hojo wait longer to get their prizes. Inuyasha hadn't made it to class yet, and it was killing her. "Calm down, Kikyo." Hojo said, leaning back. Soon, Inuyasha, Katie, Sango, and Miroku walked through the door, happy as can be.

"Inuyasha! Why are you still with her?! She cheated on you!" Hojo yelled. Katie and Inuyasha smirked. "So your the asshole that called me." he said, stepping up to him. Katie smiled. "Kikyo, I never did thank you for that phone call. Miroku, would you be so kind as to help me?" Katie asked, cracking her knuckles. Sango smirked. "I'm helping Inuyasha." Soon, Hojo and Kikyo were knocked out cold. The rest of the day was pretty good.

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

That was a filler. SOMEBODY SEND ME SOME IDEAS! PLEASE!

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

The end is near!!!!! Yes, you heard me right. I'll be ending this story in the next few chapters. And I might not give it a happy ending!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

**Chapter 21- The end of the dream**

Katie sighed as she walked out of her room and looked at the picture of her parents. She allowed her fingers to run across the painting. Her finger tips hit the false part of the painting, reminding her of her fate. She leaned against the wall and sighed. _This peace is ending. I can feel it. _Katie thought, looking out the window. Her friends would be coming over any minute now.

(When this began)

I had nothing to say 

And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me 

(I was confused) 

And I let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

"Hey love." Inuyasha said, hugging her from behind. She jumped and smiled at him. "Hello. Where are the others?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder. "Their coming. Let's start without them!" he said, walking to her room, Katie still in his arms. Katie laughed and turned her Wii on. Inuyasha still didn't let her go. "Inuyasha?" "I can smell you. Your upset. Tell me about it." Katie smiled. "It's nothing, Inuyasha." she answered. Inuyasha sat down on her bed, keeping Katie on his lap.

"Your lying. Your really worried about something." he said, burying his nose into her hair. She smiled and relaxed, putting head back on his shoulder. "Really. It''s nothing." "Don't lie to me! I love you Katie, and I want to make sure your never sad. How am I going to do that if you don't tell me wants bothering you?" Katie giggled and shook her head. "Your not superman Inuyasha. Don't try to do everything at once. And as for whats bothering me, I can handle it." she smiled, while inside she wanted to tell him the truth, to cry into his shoulder until there were no more tears.

(Inside of me) 

But all the vacancy the words revealed 

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel 

(Nothing to lose) 

Just stuck/ hollow and alone 

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her. "Stubborn as ever." he said. "And you still love me." she said in mock surprise. "Yep." he answered. Sango and Miroku walked in, and smiled at the blushing couple that had jumped apart as soon as the door had opened. "You two didn't have a cuddle fest without letting us watch, did you?" Miroku teased, earning a blushing Katie and a punch from Inuyasha. "Lets have our wii party already!" Katie said, handing out wii controllers while Watson came in with popcorn to watch.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real 

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along 

Somewhere I belong

"Katie: 5, Sango: 4, Miroku:1, me: 5!!" Inuyasha yelled an hour later. Katie grinned and sat down. "I think I'll sit this one out." she said. The others nodded while Katie sat beside the window. Soon, the game had started and the insults were being thrown around. Katie smiled and looked out the window. And her blood ran cold.

Naraku smiled at her from her drive way.

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face 

(I was confused)

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

(So what am I)

Katie's breathing sped up and her eyes filled with fear. Inuyasha smelled the fear and stopped the game. "Katie?" "Turn the wii off and get out of the room." she said, running to the wall and pulling her sword from the wall. "What.." "Do it!" she yelled, throwing open the door and pushing them out, only to throw them across the hall into another room. She locked the door.

What do I have but negativity 

'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me 

(Nothing to lose) 

Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone 

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

"What the hell?" Sango whispered. "There's a man named Naraku outside my house." Katie answered. Watson gasped, then growled. "What's wrong with this guy?" Miroku asked. "He's the man that killed my parents." Katie said, not looking at her friends. Inuyasha got up and hugged her. "It's ok. But why is he here?" "He's here to finish it. He's come to kill me."

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real 

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along 

Somewhere I belong

"Not if I can help it." Inuyasha growled. Katie shushed him and put her ear to the door. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Naraku yelled, his voice sickly sweet. Katie growled. His voice was to close. She smiled and remembered that little talent she had. (A/N: Do you remember?) She opened her mouth and threw her voice down stairs. "You'll never get me, bastard!" Naraku's footsteps ran down the stairs and Katie waited until she heard the kitchen door slam. Katie pushed her friends out of the door, Watson right behind her. "Quickly, we don't have much time." she whispered, stepping in front of her parents painting. She found the false part and ripped it open, revealing a pad.

I will never know myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed

I will never be anything till I break away from me

I will break away, I'll find myself today

"Found you." Katie heard Naraku's voice but didn't turn around. She punched in the numbers and turned a dial. "You won't be getting to the mistress." Watson said, pulling another pair of gloves on. Strings came from the finger tips as he attacked Naraku. Katie opened the painting and pushed her friends into the painting's hidden door. "Come on Watson!" she yelled as Naraku pulled a gun from his baboon pelt. "Go, Ms. Noewell. I've lived my life. Good bye." he pushed Katie into the painting as a single shot rang out. Katie locked the door before the door disappeared. She fell to the floor, crying. "Watson...... Watson!!!!" she screamed, hiding her face in her hands.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real 

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along 

Somewhere I belong

"Katie?" Inuyasha asked, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "He killed him...... HE KILLED WATSON!!!" she cried. Inuyasha let a tear fall for the butler. Sango and Miroku also started crying. "He died doing something he wanted to do. Protecting you." Inuyasha whispered. Katie nodded and wiped her tears. "Guys, this is where I'm really from. Azownia." Katie waved her hand around as her friends stared in shock.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASAASASAS**

That was a sad chapter. Did you cry? Probably not, being the fact that I'm a horrible writer. T.T Oh well.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	22. THE END

Thanks for the reviews! What's up? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! Wow, took me long enough, eh? Now, can we have a silent moment for Watson?............................................ Thank you.

Quote of the day- "Kids under three can't play this game says the sad onion."- Dr. Ashens

**ASASASASASASASASASASASAASASASAS**

**Chapter 21- THE END**

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stared at the small city in front of them. There was no sky above the dark underground this city hid in. Katie walked in front of them, motioning for them to follow her. "This is my home." she said, doing a spin on the dark soil. The homes were old, like the ruins you see at dig sites. She ran ahead, like always. The others followed her slowly, taking in the sites, sounds, and smells of this underground town. Katie disappeared into a hut a little ways in front of them, and the others walked in cautiously.

"Guys, this is the elder of the village, grandma Nokia." Katie said, introducing them to a shriveled old lady who sat on a pillow. "Thank you, young voyagers, for protecting the young princess." Grandma Nokia said, motioning to Katie, who smiled and bowed to them. "Princess? Katie....." Inuyasha looked at her with a very shocked look on his face. Sango and Miroku did the same. "Uhhh.... Yeah! I forgot to tell you I was a princess, didn't I?" she said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "YEAH!!!!" her friends yelled. Katie laughed, unconcerned. "Come on! Let me show you around!" she said, taking Inuyasha's hand while Sango and Miroku followed.

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

Nokia watched the small group walk away, Katie pointing out everything. Nokia smiled and pulled out a small brown leather book with green writing all over it. She opened the lock and looked in it. "Where was that spell?" she said to herself, flipping through the book as she walked back into her hut.

"Come on you guys! I want to show you the forest!" atie said, running ahead of her friends and waiting for them. "It takes a while to get to it, since all this junk is in the way, but we can make." She crawled over the piles of junk, waiting for her slow friends. She stood on the top of one of the junk piles and laughed. "I'm the queen of the mountain!!" she hollered. Inuyasha jumped up beside her and picked her up bridal style. "I'm the king of the mountain, and you are my lovely queen." he said. Katie laughed and tried to get away.

Soon, Sango and Miroku joined them and the group followed Katie through the junk mountains. On the other side was the most amazing thing Inuyasha and the other two had ever seen.

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

The forest was glowing, the birds having little glowing spots on it's tail and on the tips of their wings. The flowers were glowing too, but all the lights were soft and comforting. Inuyasha walked ahead and looked around, staring at everything. Sango and Miroku were too shocked to move. Katie sat down and called a bird over to sit on her finger. "This is amazing Katie!" Inuyasha said, looking into a large flower. "Don't get your nose eaten, Inuyasha." Katie said, "That's a carnivorous plant." Inuyasha jumped back while Katie laughed.

"Katie, is this place your home?" Katie sighed. "Well, I wasn't born here, I was born in Tulsa. My dad was from here and my mom was from a very rich family on the surface. My mom knew about the underground, and let me visit here." she let the bird fly off and she sighed again. "My dad was the king of this place, and he had two brothers. Mr. Goth is one, and the other was........ Naraku." Inuyasha sat in beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Naraku wanted to rule over this place, but my dad was king. That's why Naraku killed my dad. Uncle Goth didn't want to be king, so Naraku left him alone. Naraku thought that dad left this little kingdom to him, but dad knew Naraku would use this place to do bad things, so he left it to me. That's when Naraku tried to kill me." she put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And would I have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"Wait, so Naraku killed his own brother, and tried to kill you?" "He killed my mum and Watson too." "That bastard!!" Inuyasha growled. Katie grinned at him. "If you kill him, I won't say anything." she said, pecking him on the cheek. "Ummm, Katie? How did we get here?" Miroku asked, sitting in front of her. "If this was originally under Tulsa right? So how are we here now?" Katie nodded. "Right. Dad built two ways to get here. One was a permanent way in my old house, but we destroyed that before Naraku could get back here. The other one was the one we came from, which is one way. There is another way, which Grandma Nokia is working on right now." Katie said. "It's magic." She clapped her hands together. "Ok, lets get you some huts, eat, and I'll show you the rest of the town!" she said, getting up. Soon, there were on their way over the junk piles.

**1:00 AM**

"Inuyasha." Katie whispered as she tried to wake him up. "he growled and rolled over. "Inu..." she whispered, shaking him. "What?" he asked, opening his eyes. "I want to show you something, but we only have a little time." she whispered. Inuyasha sat up and smiled. "Your not wearing long sleeves." he said, half asleep. "Can you see what's drawn on my arms?" she asked. He tried see, but it was too dark. "Come on you lazy bum, lets go." she whispered, dragging him behind her as she ran towards the junk mountains. "How do you have all this energy?" Inuyasha asked. Katie giggled, and helped him over the mountains. "During the day, light comes down from the surface through cracks in the surface's ground." she explained.

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

"So at night, there is no light here, and that makes the light forest...." she moved out of the way and Inuyasha stared at the glowing forest. The lights were much brighter, and the forest looked even more alive. He smiled as the birds flew up to meet them, only to fly back down to the forest. "How come the birds never come to the village?" Inuyasha asked as the watched the forest light up, then dim, then light up again. "Because they don't belong in the village. They belong in the forest." she answered, leaning against Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Katie's arm. There were light blue swirls, like dreamy plants or mist, up and down her arms. He smiled. "Is that why you always wore that coat?" he asked. She nodded. "It's tradition around here to give the royal family tattoos. These go to my collar bone." she answered. "Can't wait to see those." "Inuyasha! Your starting to act like Miroku!" "I'm not a perv." "Yes you are!" the two kept arguing until the first rays of light came through the cracks above them.

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And I pray to God he hears you

And I pray to God he hears you

**9:00 AM**

"Grandma Nokia?" Katie asked, peeking into the old women's hut. "Yes, princess?" Katie came in and sat down in front of the women. "Is the other way to get to the surface ready yet?" the women nodded. "Give me two hours to get me energy up, and we'll send you and your friends to the surface." "I'm not going with them." Nokia stopped and looked at her. "Say again?" "I'm not going with them. Naraku is still out there, and as long as I'm with them, they'll be targets too. I won't put them through that." Katie sighed."Is that what your friends would want?" Katie shook her head. 'They'll want me to come with them." she answered. "They why not go with them? If that's what they want, and it's obvious you want to go with them." Katie smiled. "Sometimes what's best for a person isn't what they want." she answered. Nokia nodded and smiled. "You've chosen well."

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And would I have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"Sango? Can I talk to you?" Katie asked, poking her head into the hut. "Sure." Sango said, getting up and walking outside. "Sango, in a few minutes, Grandma Nokia will make the portal to the surface. You, Miroku, and Inuyasha will go back to the surface." Katie said, looking down. "What about you?" Sango said. "I can't leave. As long as Naraku's out there, I won't be able to leave." she answered Sango let the tears fall as she hugged her friend. "I'll miss you Katie. Your a great friend." Sango said. Katie smiled."Right back at you." "But how are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Katie sighed. "I don't know." she said. "Good bye is so hard to say."

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

Katie said the same thing to Miroku, while she didn't tell Inuyasha. Soon, Nokia had the portal ready, and Sango and Miroku had gone through. "Come on Katie." Inuyasha said. Katie shook her head. "I'm not going with you. Naraku's out there." Inuyasha started at her. "I can protect you." "Inuyasha, what happened to Watson? He got killed. I won't have that happen to you." Katie sighed. "Go Inuyasha. You belong there." Inuyasha growled. "I belong wherever you are. I'm staying with you." "No. You have to go!" Katie said, trying to get him to understand. "The portal will close soon, princess!" Nokia yelled. "Good bye, Inuyasha." Katie pushed him into the portal. Tears rolled down her face as it closed. _I'll never see Inuyasha again. _Katie fell to the ground, crying.

**ON THE SURFACE**

Inuyasha stared at the wall while Sango cried into Miroku's shoulder. She had forced him to come back. "Why?" he asked the wind, only to get an answer from Miroku. "She wanted what she thought was best for us." Miroku said, trying to calm Sango down, even though he himself was crying. "Well, she was wrong!" Inuyasha yelled, punching the wall. Nobody heard the footsteps behind them.

He will do one of two things

You will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

"Where is it?!" Naraku yelled, holding the gun up. Inuyasha glared at him. He was the reason Katie didn't come with them. He saw red, and he charged the baboon pelt wearing man. He grabbed the gun and ripped it from Naraku's hand. Inuyasha jumped back and growled, holding the gun up. His red eyes turned gold and he grinned. "Die." a single shot rang out, and Naraku died on the spot, only to turn to dust that scattered in the wind. Tears ran down his cheeks. Even with Naraku dead, Katie couldn't come back. He would never see his love again.

"Katie wouldn't want us to be sad. She'd want us to keep living, right?" Miroku asked. Sango and Inuyasha nodded. "Then lets do that, for her. We'll go to school, get good grades, and on this day,, we'll remember Katie, talk bout her, whatever." The other two nodded again. "Now, lets go see if anyone was found Watson" The three left, a hole in their hearts. All of them were crying for a lost friend.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And would I have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

**ASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

Wow, that was sad. I might write a squeal, being the fact that I hate sad endings. But YOU have to review and demand a happy squeal. So REVIEW!

BYE!!!!


	23. A thanks to the reviewers

The story is over, The sequel's up, and I need to thank the reviewers!

Aandm18

The Silent Orion

Inulover88

SnowyB

Flower Child

Chaseslover01

kk1994

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT THROUGH THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


End file.
